I Nearly Lost You
by Emmauk26
Summary: Jack comes close to losing Sam on a mission, but will it make him tell her how he feels or will Pete get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Nearly Lost You.

Author: Emmauk26 (Emma S).

Email: supernatural_.uk.

Rating: NC-17.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Parts: 1/1 might do a sequel it depends on feedback.

Chapters: 18.

Status: Complete.

Summary: Jack comes close to losing Sam on a mission, but will it make him tell her how he feels or will Pete get in the way?

Archive: If you want it just ask and send me the link please.

Content Warnings: Bad language, Violence, and graphic scenes of a sexual nature.

Author Notes: This is only my second fanfic, I've never really thought about writing one before, but after writing the first one the ideas for this story just kept nagging at me, so I put them to paper and here it is, hope you like it as much as the first one, enjoy. Also ( ) means it's their thoughts. This ~ ~ is for when Jacob is talking to Selmak, this / / is the song lyrics, and this ****** means a change in scene. I know that I changed what happens in the beginning of Death Knell a little bit but it is just a tiny bit. Thanks to my beta readers Adam, Donna, Erika, and my sisters, you've all been great thanks.

A/N 2: Please note that I'm English not American, so I write in UK English, NOT, US English.

Also the songs, I wanna be your underwear and I'll always be right there, by Bryan Adams were used without his consent.

Here are some links so that you can hear the songs for yourself I recommend that you have a listen as it will give you a feel for the story.

Here's a link for one of the songs:

.com/play/Staragte-sam-and-jack-shippy---I'll-allways-be-right-there-i7043205

Feedback: Yes, please, please but no flames. Good feedback would make my day.

Season: Set just before and just after Sam gets back from being hunted down by the super soldier in Death Knell. Season 7.

Spoilers: Just for Death Knell I think. And a teeny tiny one for 200 season 10.

Category: Sam and Jack, Romance, Smut, Angst, Humour, Drama, a little action, Violence.

Copyright © 2007 Emmauk26 also known as Emma S.

******************************

**I Nearly Lost You**.

**Chapter 1:**

O'Neill sighed and looked around at the ruins of yet another ancient city; another lost civilization destroyed by the Goa'uld no doubt.

"Daniel is this going to take much longer",

Daniel looked at Jack from around one of the pillars he was trying to translate and huffed,

"No Jack"

O'Neill raised his eyebrows,

"So what say 10 minutes?"

Daniel scowled at him,

Jack frowned,

"20?"

Daniel sighed and shook his head, O'Neill looked at Carter then Teal'c then back to Daniel who had gone back to translating,

"What it's gonna take longer than that?"

Daniel sighed,

"Jack",

Daniel called in an irritated tone without looking up,

"Daniel"

O'Neill called in an equally irritated tone.

"Sir why don't we do a scout of the area again? Maybe Daniel will be done by the time we get back"

Sam said glancing to Daniel and nodding before looking back to O'Neill and giving him a small smile.

O'Neill could see what she was trying to do and nodded in agreement,

"Teal'c you stay with Daniel while Carter and I do a quick sweep"

Teal'c bowed,

"I will indeed O'Neill"

"Right Carter lets go, Daniel you get translating we'll be back soon"

"Ok Jack no problem, take your time"

Daniel called without looking up.

O'Neill stopped,

"Daniel"

He called warningly,

"Sir shouldn't we get going"

Carter called hoping to get him away from Daniel before he killed him.

O'Neill sighed,

"Yeah I'm coming, Daniel get translating coz when we get back we're gone".

O'Neill and Carter headed off to scout the area they hadn't been walking long when they came across a group of Jaffa,

"Oh crap what do you think they want?"

"Maybe they're here for the same reason we are sir, the ruins?"

"Yeah, ok I'll radio Daniel tell him to pack it up we're coming back"

"Yes sir"

Carter nodded,

"Daniel, come in"

"Yes Jack"

"We're on our way back pack it up",

"What why?"

O'Neill sighed,

"Can't he ever just do what I ask him to without arguing?"

Carter chuckled slightly,

"Daniel we'll be back soon whatever you haven't packed when we get back we leave understood?"

"But Jack….."

Daniel started to protest but Jack cut him off,

"Daniel we got company"

"Oh…. ok understood, sorry Jack",

A few minutes later O'Neill and Carter came running into the clearing where Daniel and Teal'c were.

"O'Neill how many",

"Oh I'd say about 30 Jaffa",

Daniel's eyes nearly popped out of his head,

"Really, that many",

O'Neill smirked,

"Oh yes Daniel and they're headed this way",

"So we should really get moving",

O'Neill turned to Daniel,

"Ya think"

"O'Neill they will most likely have the stargate secured",

O'Neill grimaced,

"Yeah Teal'c I know….ok; we're gonna need to find cover and play a little hide and seek until we can get to the gate; they don't know we're here so that gives us a slight advantage"

As he spoke a death glider flew overhead, they all ducked and they looked up, and saw that it was circling around for another pass,

"Well I guess that they know we're here now"

"Sir we need to get to the gate fast"

"Yeah I know, any suggestions Carter"

"I'm working on it sir"

She called as the glider swooped around to fire on them; they raised their guns ready to fire.

As it got closer they started shooting,

"Anything Carter"

O'Neill yelled,

"Not really sir I think that we're just gonna have to make a run for the gate"

"Well that's some plan Carter"

"Sorry sir best I can do under the circumstances"

Once it had passed it circled for another run,

"Ok if we're gonna go we better go now",

"Yes sir",

"Indeed O'Neill we must go now"

They made a run for the stargate. When they got near it there they dropped to the floor and surveyed the area, O'Neill groaned

"This is gonna be tight"

"I count 15 guards O'Neill"

"So what's the plan Jack?"

O'Neill sighed,

"I'm thinking maybe we try and distract some of them get them away from the gate, then take out the others before they get back",

"What were you thinking sir?"

"Carter you Teal'c and Daniel wait here, as soon as they leave you take out the rest before they get back"

"Sir where are you going to be"

"I'll create the distraction then met you back at the gate, ready?"

They all nodded,

"Yes sir",

"Ok see you guys soon"

O'Neill stood slightly and ran into the trees, after a few minutes they heard an explosion the Jaffa started shouting and a group ran towards the sound. As soon as they were out of sight Carter, Teal'c and Daniel began taking out the remaining Jaffa. When they had cleared the area they began making their way to the gate slowly. As they made their way to the gate Carter's radio came to life,

"Carter, come in",

"Carter here sir"

"How you doin"

"All clear sir making our way to the gate"

"Great I'll see you there O'Neill out"

They continued to make their way to the gate once there they secured the area and waited for O'Neill. Carter saw that Teal'c was staring into the trees and frowned,

"Teal'c you ok?"

"I thought I saw movement in the trees, I guess I was mistaken"

Carter nodded and took hold of her radio,

"Sir we're at the gate area seems to be secure"

"I'll be there in a minute Carter",

"Ok Sir, Carter out"

Sure enough as Carter released her radio O'Neill appeared at the top of the hill.

Carter smiled at the sight of him; her smile quickly faded as she saw that he was running, after a few seconds she saw why. He was running from a large group of Jaffa; as he got closer he shouted for them to dial the gate, Carter raised her P-90 ready to fire as she glanced at, then called to Daniel,

"Daniel, dial it up",

Daniel ran to the DHD and started to dial; O'Neill reached them just as Daniel reached the DHD, he turned and raised his P-90, ready Teal'c followed suit with his staff weapon. As the Jaffa got closer they stated to open fire on them,

"Anytime you're ready Daniel"

"I'm going as fast as I can Jack"

Daniel shouted irritated,

"Sir we can't hold them off for long"

Carter shouted over the sound of their weapons,

"I know"

He shouted back, Carter glanced at O'Neill, as she did she saw a Jaffa approaching them from the side;

"Sir!"

She called as she turned towards the approaching Jaffa she raised her gun to fire; as she did the Jaffa fired his staff weapon; she jumped to get out of the way of the blast, as she did she fired, taking out the Jaffa. As she hit the floor, she felt a searing pain in her arm, a second later she heard O'Neill call out in pain.

*****************************


	2. Chapter 2

*****************************

Last time;

_She called as she turned towards the approaching Jaffa she raised her gun to fire; as she did the Jaffa fired his staff weapon; she jumped to get out of the way of the blast, as she did she fired, taking out the Jaffa. As she hit the floor, she felt a searing pain in her arm, a second later she heard O'Neill call out in pain. _

**Chapter 2:**

(Sir),

Ignoring the pain, she dragged herself up to her knees. Seeing O'Neill lying on the floor sent a wave of fear and panic flooding through her,

"Colonel"

She shouted, when he didn't answer she crawled over to him as fast as she could, when she reached him she could see that he'd been hit, it didn't take her long to realize that he had taken some of the staff blast that had hit her.

"Colonel"

She called again checking for his pulse he was still alive but he was losing a lot of blood.

"Oh god Colonel, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault"

"Carter"

O'Neill called; as he reached up and grabbed her jacket their eyes locked and Sam had to fight back tears as she saw the pain and fear in his eyes;

"Colonel, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry"

She looked up as Daniel called that the gate was open.

"Daniel you need to help Teal'c cover us while I help the Colonel back to the gate"

"Carter"

O'Neill called to her,

"Yes sir"

"Leave me here, you go"

She shook her head,

"No sir I won't leave you here to die"

"Carter go; that's an order……GO"

He said through gritted teeth, she shook her head again.

"No, no sir I'm not leaving you here, it's my fault you got shot, if you stay I stay, no one gets left behind".

Their eyes met and he could see what she wasn't saying; he could also see that she meant it, if he stayed she would stay with him and they would both die or get captured together,

"Sir please"

She pleaded with him and he nodded, the last thing he wanted was for her to die because of him. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you sir"

She whispered, as Daniel and Teal'c covered them she helped him to his feet. Putting her arm around his waist to take his weight he put his arm around her shoulders and leaned on her for support. As they made their way to the stargate, Carter called to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Guys fall back"

They moved backwards towards the gate firing as they went. As she and O'Neill made it to the gate she turned and called to Daniel and Teal'c,

"Guy's lets go"

Daniel looked at Teal'c,

"Daniel Jackson you go, I will follow"

Daniel frowned,

"Teal'c you sure"

"Indeed I am"

Daniel nodded,

"Ok Teal'c, don't wait long before you follow",

"I will be right behind you Daniel Jackson";

As Daniel ran for the gate Carter who was stood in front of the event horizon still supporting O'Neill started firing to cover Daniel as he made his way to the gate, as he got close she shouted,

"Daniel you need to send the signal through"

As Daniel was running, he started to send SG1's signal through the gate; as he got to the bottom of the gate steps he called to Sam,

"Sam it's done"

She nodded

"Go; tell them we need a medical team waiting"

He nodded and ran through the gate,

"Teal'c, come on"

Teal'c turned and ran to the gate while Carter continued to fire; he ran up the steps and jumped through the gate. As soon as he was through, Carter backed through the gate still firing, taking O'Neill with her.

Once on the other side she breathed a sigh of relief,

"Close the iris"

She called as she turned and walked down the ramp. At the bottom of the ramp, Daniel stood with the medical team waiting for them. Carter helped O'Neill down the ramp and onto the gurney. Janet and the medical team ran off to the infirmary taking O'Neill with them Janet was shouting orders to the rest of the medical team as they left the gate room. Carter watched as they wheeled O'Neill out of the gate room desperately wanting to follow them.

"Major what the hell happened out there"

Carter shook her head slowly still staring at the gate room door,

"Sir….I….I….."

She stuttered; Hammond saw her arm and frowned,

"Major are you injured?"

Carter frowned and shook her head;

"I'll be fine sir",

"Well that wound sure doesn't look fine get yourself down to the infirmary the debriefing can wait, dismissed"

Carter nodded,

"Yes sir",

Daniel put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze as he did she winced in pain; he grimaced when he realized what he did,

"Sorry Sam",

She smiled weakly

"It's ok Daniel",

He gave her a small smile back,

"He's going to be ok you know, thanks to you, you got him back home";

Carter huffed,

"Yeah thanks to me; if it wasn't for me Daniel, he wouldn't have been shot",

Daniel frowned at her,

"Yeah and you'd certainly be dead; what were you meant to do just stand there and get shot",

Carter shook her head and sighed,

"If I had he wouldn't have been shot; I let him down big time Daniel".

Daniel looked to Teal'c for help, Teal'c turned to face her;

"I don't believe that O'Neill would have wanted it any other way"

She smiled weakly fighting back the tears she could feel brimming in her eyes,

"Thanks guys"

She muttered, Daniel smiled,

"Come on lets get you sorted out Sam"

She nodded and let her friends walk her to the infirmary.

******************************

In the infirmary a nurse took care of Sam's arm, just as she was putting the finishing touches to it Janet walked into the infirmary.

"Janet",

Sam called

"How's the Colonel doing?"

She gave them a small smile, seeing the worried look on Sam's face she looked at her sincerely trying to give her some reassurance,

"The surgery went well, he's in recovery right now, he's going to be out for a little while but he should be ok",

She frowned,

"Sam what happened to your arm"?

She asked in a concerned tone Sam winced and glanced at Daniel and Teal'c, Daniel gave her a small smile,

"Sam"?

She looked back to Janet,

"The staff blast that hit the Colonel",

She paused and sighed before continuing,

"It was meant for me but I jumped out the way before it hit me fully and…."

She paused again and closed her eyes,

"And it hit the Colonel instead"

When Sam finished she had her head down and was looking at her hands in her lap.

"Well you were both very lucky, if either one of you would've taken a full shot you probably wouldn't be here now"

Sam huffed,

"Yeah, I don't think the Colonels gonna feel so lucky when he wakes up, do you?

In fact I think he's gonna be pretty pissed when he finds out what really happened".

"Sam it wasn't your fault",

She huffed again,

"Yeah ok, I jump out of the way of a staff blast that was meant for me and it hits the Colonel instead",

She scowled

"I'd say that pretty much makes it my fault that he got hit Daniel wouldn't you"?

Daniel sighed,

"Sam"

He began but was interrupted by Janet,

"Sam"

Janet placed her hand on her arm as she spoke,

"If you hadn't of been so determined to get him back here…."

She trailed off,

"Yeah but if I'd have just let that blast hit me rather than jumping out of the way……then he wouldn't have been hurt",

"No he wouldn't"

Janet replied shaking her head, Daniel looked at Janet and frowned shocked by her answer wondering where she could possibly be going with this, then she continued,

"But you probably would have been killed Sam"

She lowered her voice,

"And we all know that the Colonel would do anything to prevent that"

Sam looked up and Janet gave her a small smile,

"You know I'm right Sam"

She smiled back weakly and nodded,

"Thanks Janet".

Janet's phone started ringing,

"Will you be ok Sam",

Sam nodded again and Janet smiled,

"Stay there I want to do your post mission physicals"

Daniel and Sam looked at each other and groaned as Janet went to answer her phone she chuckled,

"Oh come on guys it's not that bad and it won't take long"

She called, then she answered her phone.

"Dr Frasier….. Yes…..ok…..fantastic……see you in a minute……bye",

She hung up the phone and turned back to her friends with a big smile on her face,

"Janet was that about Jack"

Daniel asked,

"Yes Daniel, he's stable enough to bring back to the infirmary; Dr Warner's bringing him back now",

"Really"

Sam asked smiling,

"Yes I should just about have enough time to do your physicals before they get here, so who's going first"

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other Sam sighed and looked back at Janet,

"I'll go first"

Janet smiled,

"Ok let's go".

*****************************

Sam was sat in the chair next to Jacks bed waiting for him to wake up she was just starting to nod off when she felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Sam",

She looked up to see Janet stood next to her,

"Oh hey Janet"

She said softly, Janet smiled

"Sam you need to go home and get some rest",

She looked at her friend with concerned eyes,

"I'll be fine Janet I just want to stay here for a while",

Janet smiled weakly,

"Sam you've been here for two days already",

Sam winced

"I know Janet I just….."

She trailed off her eyes pleading with Janet not to send her away, Janet sighed,

"You know it's the same with the Colonel when you're in here"

She waved her arms about and shook her head,

"I really don't know why I bother trying"

Sam smiled,

"Thanks Janet",

Janet smiled back,

"But if you don't get some rest soon I'm ordering you home, understand?"

Sam nodded

"Ok thank you"

*****************************

Twenty four hours later Sam was still sat at Jacks bedside unwilling to move Daniel and Teal'c had both been in and tried desperately to get her to go home or even just to her quarters but she wouldn't leave,

"Come on Sam please just for an hour or so just so you can get some rest and have a proper meal"

Daniel pleaded looking worried, she smiled at him

"I'm fine Daniel really"

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head opening them again to look at his tired friend.

"Sam you need to get some rest"

He said sincerely, Sam saw his concern for her and sympathized with him but she just couldn't leave him not yet, not till he woke up and she saw that he was ok and apologized to him for letting this happen, she smiled weakly.

"Daniel, I just want to stay to make sure he's alright, Janet's not got him sedated any more, so once it's out of his system he should wake up; it should be soon, I just want to stay till then, I hope you understand?"

Daniel pressed his lips together and nodded back at her,

"Yeah Sam we understand"

(A lot more than you think we do).

He decided to change the subject,

"I'm going to the commissary you want me to bring you something?"

"That would be great Daniel thank you"

He nodded,

"Ok I'll see you soon"

She smiled and nodded,

"See you soon".

*****************************

General Hammond's phone rang he put down the reports he was writing and answered it,

"Hammond……yes……..yes……ok…….tell him he can't and he needs to leave now……oh he is, is he……..right……very well…..thank you…..yes I'll go see her now…..yes someone will be there very soon to deal with this……thank you bye".

Hammond slammed down his phone he was not a happy General he sighed and picked up his phone again to call the infirmary.

*****************************


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter I had family stopping over. Hope you enjoy it.

*****************************

_Last time,_

_General Hammond's phone rang he put down the reports he was writing and answered it, _

"_Hammond……yes……..yes……ok…….tell him he can't and he needs to leave now……oh he is, is he……..right……very well…..thank you…..yes I'll go see her now…..yes someone will be there very soon to deal with this……thank you bye". _

_Hammond slammed down his phone he was not a happy General he sighed and picked up his phone again to call the infirmary. _

*****************************

**Chapter: 3**

Janet entered the infirmary and sighed at the sight she saw, Sam sat in the chair next to O'Neill's bed with her head and arms resting on the bed, her hand was holding his underneath her so no one could see.. Janet knew it was so that no one could see the contact between them, unless they looked closely that is or they knew to look for it. She was fast asleep still unwilling to leave him, Janet crossed the infirmary unwilling to let her friend put herself through this any longer, she was going to ask her to go home and rest as a friend, and if she didn't listen she was going to make her go home and rest as her doctor. Placing her hand on her shoulder, she gave her a slight shake,

"Sam, Sam",

Sam stirred,

"Mmmmm, Janet?",

Sam sat up, when she realized that she was holding Jack's hand she released it quickly glancing at Janet guiltily, wondering if she saw the unprofessional contact, Janet smiled,

"Hey Sam you look tired",

"I'm fine Janet"

Janet shook her head and held up her hand,

"Not this time Sam you're going home you've been here for three days I'm not willing to let you sit here any longer"

Sam frowned and started to protest,

"But Janet"

She was interrupted by Janet's phone ringing,

"We're not done here Sam; I'll be back in a minute",

Janet crossed the infirmary to answer her phone,

"Dr Frasier……yes sir she's right here sir"

Janet turned and looked over to Sam, Sam looked back and frowned,

(What could the General want me for?)

"Yes sir I'll just get her for you"

Janet motioned for Sam to come over to the phone and she complied taking the phone from her,

"Carter, is everything ok sir?"

Sam winced and looked at Janet then closed her eyes and dropped her head; it was Janet's turn to look puzzled, Sam sighed,

"Yes sir…… I understand sir… I'll go right away sir…….thank you General……I will bye".

Sam hung up the phone turning to Janet she sighed again, Janet frowned,

"Sam, are you ok, what's happened?"

Sam walked back over to Jack's bed and stood beside it; looking down at him she said,

"Janet I have to go; General Hammond just got a call from the SF's on the surface"

She paused and Janet's frown deepened,

"So what's that got to do with you?"

She asked,

Sam cringed,

"It's Pete",

Janet looked shocked,

"Pete, Pete, as in"

Sam nodded,

"Yeah, apparently he's on the surface demanding to see me; he wants to know why I'm late back from my mission",

She paused and rubbed her hands over her face; she was too tired to deal with this right now,

"General Hammonds *really* pissed; said he's considering throwing him in a holding cell for attempting to gain unauthorized access to the mountain, and threatening behaviour towards the SF's on the surface".

She sighed

"He wants me to go get him away from the mountain; he said if he leaves quietly now he won't throw him in a holding cell".

"Oh"

Janet said shocked, Sam huffed

"Yeah, as if I didn't have enough on my mind he has to go pull a stunt like this"

Janet frowned

"Sam, hadn't you better get going".

Sam looked to Janet then back to Jack who was still asleep in the bed; Janet gave her a small smile,

"Sam I'll call you the minute he wakes up"

Sam looked to her; she pressed her lips together in a slight smile and raised her eyebrows,

"You promise Janet"

Janet nodded,

"Of course Sam"

Spearing one last look at him, she sighed and started to leave the infirmary; she paused at the door and looked back to Janet giving her a small smile,

"Thanks Janet"

Janet nodded,

"You're welcome Sam"

Sam nodded and left the infirmary headed for the lift.

*****************************

As she stood in the lift heading towards the surface, she felt sick with anger; anger at him for doing this and for humiliating her, but mostly, mostly for making her leave Jack's bedside. She clenched her hand into a fist at her side as she fought to control it; taking a deep breath to rein in her emotions as the lift neared the surface.

*****************************

As the lift doors opened she could hear yelling, as she made her way out she could hear that it was Pete and one of the SF's.

"I want to see Sam Carter right now",

"Sir if you could just be patient and wait here someone will be with you soon",

"Well if you won't let me see her I'll just have to force my way in",

"Sir that wouldn't be a very wise idea",

Sam heard a struggle, and one of the guards shouting

"Sir, please stop or we *will* shoot you".

Sam grimaced and groaned quietly as she saw the two SF's holding Pete at gun point.

"At ease solider"

She called as she walked towards them; the guards looked at her and complied,

"Yes ma'am".

Pete turned when heard Sam's voice,

"Sam you're alright",

He called to her as he began to walk over to her; but she glared at him stopping him in his tracks and he backed off.

"Sam honey what's wrong"

He frowned and Sam scowled at him.

"Don't honey me, what are you doing here? What do you want Pete?"

She said through clenched teeth. His frown deepened as he stared at her.

"You were late back from your mission I was worried about you",

Sam huffed,

"So you think that gives you the right to do this"

She yelled and threw her arms up.

"General Hammond wants to throw you in a holding cell",

She paused placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let him"

Looking at him expectantly, he laughed nervously,

"Sam"

He pleaded

"You wouldn't really let him do that would you"?

Sam shrugged,

"He's the General he can do what he wants",

Pete frowned,

"But Sam",

He pleaded again, but she shook her head his pleas were wasted on her, she was in Major mode and she wasn't going to take any shit from him.

"He's willing not to bring you up on charges"

"Oh Sam thank you"

He interrupted not letting her finish.

"On one condition"

"Ok, what's that?"

"You *never* come to this mountain again without authorization is that understood".

He nodded,

"Sure ok",

Sam nodded then turned to the SF

"Call General Hammond let him know that the *problem*",

She spared a glance to Pete then looked back to the SF and continued

"Has been sorted"

The SF saluted her,

"Yes Major"

He glanced to Pete giving him a dirty look then turned to follow out her order.

*****************************

Sam walked over to her car and Pete followed,

"Wow Sam I've never seen you in Major Carter mode, it's actually quite sexy".

He chuckled. Sam stopped walking, turning towards him, she glared at him and he smiled,

"Hey, Sam, honey what's wrong".

As he spoke, he took hold of her upper arms, when she flinched and took a sharp intake of breath he frowned.

"Sam, are you hurt"?

She shook her head,

"I'm fine"

"Sam, come on what happened"

Sam sighed,

"We just had a really bad mission that's all",

"So you are hurt"?

She cringed and nodded,

"But the Colonel……"

Sam paused and took a deep breath; Pete scowled and shook his head.

"That stupid arrogant son of a bitch",

He spat,

"How could he let this happen he's supposed to protect you",

Sam glared,

"What"?

"He dropped the ball and you paid the price for his incompetence, and now you're hurt"

Pete shook his head,

"God he's such a self centred ass hole".

Sam swallowed the lump of anger rising in her throat,

"Yes I was hurt, but not even *nearly* as bad as the Colonel was, he nearly *died*. And how dare you claim that I need protection, I can take care of myself; and for the record the only self centred arrogant son of a bitch around here is you; the Colonel risks his life to protect his team and I won't stand here and let you bad mouth him understand".

Pete sighed,

"Yeah ok, I know I'm sorry, It's just…... I love you, and I worry about you out there. Listen, do you want to talk about it?"

Sam took a deep breath and squared her shoulders,

"No I just want to go home"

Pete nodded; Sam got in her car and drove home. Pete got into his car and followed her. As Sam pulled up outside her house, she sighed and dropped her head against the steering wheel as she saw Pete pull up behind her.

"I meant alone Pete",

She mumbled to herself before getting out of her car and dragging her tired body into her house.

******************************

Sam awakened Pete as she thrashed around the bed; he watched her for a moment taking in what she was doing and wondering what she could have been dreaming about. He got his answer as she started to cry out in her sleep,

"No, no, please…."

He started trying to calm her whispering reassuring words to but was shocked and slightly annoyed when she sat bolt up in bed in a cold sweat calling out,

"Colonel",

Sam sat in bed trembling and breathing rapidly. It took her several minutes before she realized where she was, she jumped when she felt something touch her arm she turned to see what it was she frowned when she saw Pete,

"You were having a nightmare Sam"

Sam huffed and shook her head; Pete looked at her confused,

"What it wasn't a nightmare?"

Sam grimaced,

"More like a memory…..a bad memory",

"From your last mission?"

Sam frowned and looked at him,

"How"?

Pete sneered,

"You were calling out for your Colonel"

Sam's face dropped,

"Oh",

"You want to talk about it"

Sam shook her head and rubbed her arm where the staff blast hit, she lay back down slowly but knew, she'd get no more sleep tonight.

"No I'm fine",

She turned away and pretended to go back to sleep, as she lay there she thought about Jack lying in the infirmary and how he had gotten hurt because of her actions.

******************************

The next morning Sam called Janet to check on the Colonel, Janet told her that he was fine and that she had cleared it with General Hammond for her to take a few days off. Sam had argued at first but Janet had insisted, and when Janet got an idea in her head there was no budging her. Sam agreed reluctantly on the condition that any news that she had on the Colonel no matter how small she had to phone her immediately. Knowing that it was the only way to get her to do what she wanted Janet agreed.

******************************


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

******************************

_The next morning Sam called Janet to check on the Colonel, Janet told her that he was fine and that she had cleared it with General Hammond for her to take a few days off. Sam had argued at first but Janet had insisted, and when Janet got an idea in her head there was no budging her. Sam agreed reluctantly on the condition that any news that she had on the Colonel no matter how small she had to phone her immediately. Knowing that it was the only way to get her to do what she wanted Janet agreed. _

******************************

**Chapter: 4**

Sam spent the day cleaning her house trying to keep herself busy in the hope that she wouldn't just sit there and mope about not being at the Colonel's side when he woke up. The day seemed to go pretty fast and before she knew it, it was dark, she heard a knock at the door and cringed knowing that it was Pete; she sat there wondering if she could get away with not answering it, she groaned when he knocked again.

"Guess not"

She muttered. She went to the door and answered it,

"Hey honey"

He came in and went to kiss her but she turned away, he sighed, slightly dejected and reached for her again; this time she allowed him to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Sam honey what's wrong"

Sam sighed,

"Nothing"

She shook her head

"I'm just not very good company today that's all",

"Why?"

"Coz Janet's made me take a few days leave"

He laughed,

"Well that's great news isn't it? We can spend some more time together".

Sam turned and sneered at him, slightly taken aback at her reaction he frowned,

"Or not….Sam what's so bad about having a few days off"

Sam glared at him,

"Because I *want* to be working, I've got things to do, people who deepened on me, people who I can't and don't want to let down".

She waved her arms around shaking her head,

"I shouldn't be here with *you* I should be wi……"

She stopped herself; dropping her head she spared a quick sideways glance at him. Pete looked at the distress in her face; he raised his eyebrows shocked at her outburst and watched her as he spoke.

"Should be where Sam?"

Sam frowned and looked up,

"What?"

Pete sighed,

"You said you shouldn't be here with me, so where is it exactly that you should be",

Sam sighed and dropped onto the couch.

"I should be at the SCG doing my work, not sitting here doing nothing".

"Can't you just enjoy a few days off with me?"

Sam glanced at him before jumping up and heading into the kitchen without answering him.

"I'm gonna make coffee you want one?"

Pete sighed at her lack of response and followed her into the kitchen his anger building.

"Does everything have to revolve around your precious SGC",

Pete yelled,

Sam spun on her heal and glared at him,

"The SGC is my life"

Sam yelled back,

"The SGC or Colonel O'Neill"?

Pete countered; Sam glared at him and turned away starting to prepare the coffee and ignoring his last comment,

"Are you having a coffee or not"

Sam asked him coldly,

Pete sighed and tried to reign in his temper,

"Sure",

He answered quietly not like her lack of response but not up to a full-blown argument right now.

******************************

That night Pete was awoken again by Sam thrashing around in her sleep. Pete sighed, resting his head on his hand,

(That must have been one hell of a bad mission; I wonder what happened to make her keep dreaming about it like this).

Sam's murmuring became clearer and she started calling out,

"Sir…sir….oh god….sir….I'm so sorry….please….no",

She started thrashing around even more franticly,

"Sir….no……Colonel",

She called as she bolted up in bed, once again she was shaking, out of breath and covered in a sheen of cold sweat only this time she was crying.

"Bad dream again?"

Sam turned to Pete and nodded wiping at her eyes and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself,

"Yeah you could say that"

She lay back down, Pete reached across to pull her into an embrace but she flinched and pulled away. Pete sighed, Sam closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Pete"

She turned away from him and lay back down,

"Not now ok"?

Pete huffed,

"Then when Sam? This is the second night that you've had this dream and it's getting worse, you won't even let me touch you; I can't even remember the last time we made love".

Sam cringed and then shuddered, Pete sighed he was just about to start talking again when the phone rang stopping him.

"Jack"

Sam gasped; Pete glared at her;

"What! In case you've forgotten I'm Pete Sam".

Ignoring him Sam jumped up in bed and reached for the phone as quickly as she could.

"Carter"

Her eyes widened,

"….Really….when….that's fantastic is he ok?…..ok…..I'm on my way now…..thanks Janet…..tell him I'll be there in 15 minutes ok bye".

Sam hung up the phone laughed and jumped out of bed, with a huge smile on her face she started to get dressed as fast as she could.

"Sam……..Sam",

Pete called; she stopped and looked at him.

"What!"

"Who was that"?

"It was Janet"

She carried on getting dressed, he frowned,

"Ok and?"

She frowned back

"And…….and what, I asked her to call me when the Colonel woke up",

"Ok, so where are you going?"

She beamed a smile at him the only one he'd seen from her in days.

"The Colonel woke up",

He scowled at her,

"Ok, and?"

She frowned again,

"And what?"

She asked frustrated,

Pete glanced at the clock on the bedside table,

"Why does that mean that at 4.20 in the morning you're getting dressed"?

She paused and looked at him,

"I need to go in",

She said as a matter of fact.

"You *need* to go in? Or you *want* to go in"?

Sam sighed,

"I don't have time for this Pete I've got to go".

"Your going for him aren't you"?

Sam frowned,

"What?"

Pete sneered,

"You're going because you want to see *him*, don't you"?

Sam glared back at him, she clenched her fists at her side as she felt the anger build up inside her and she fought to control it.

"Of course I want to see him",

Her voice cracked as it rose in pitch and volume,

"He's my Colonel, my CO; I'm his 2IC and I lo……."

She stopped herself clamping her hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath then raked a shaky hand through her hair.

"And you what Sam"?

Keeping her eyes closed she spoke.

"And he nearly died on our last mission",

"So, he's nearly died on missions before that doesn't mean you have to go running to him right now just because he woke up. Call Janet back tell her you'll go in the morning, you can't be at his beck and call all the time you maybe his 2IC but you're on downtime".

"No I should be there for him",

"You should be here with me Sam".

Opening her eyes, she sneered at him,

"If it wasn't for *you* I'd have been there when he woke up".

She snapped, he glared at her,

"What! You mean that's why you were late back, I was worried sick thinking it was because you were hurt or worse but it was because you were sitting by his bed waiting for him to wake up?"

"Yes I *was*. Until your little performance that is and General Hammond ordered me home, it's what you do when you do the job we do, when you fight and risk your lives together".

Sam looked at her watch and threw her arms up.

"Great, now I'm going to be late, thanks Pete, you know how much I hate being late".

She yelled as she grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the room then out of the house slamming the door behind her hard.

******************************

Sam made it to the SGC and down to the infirmary in record time, pausing at the door to compose herself before she entered. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and walked inside, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him and it took every single bit of self control she had within her not to go running over to him pull him into an embrace and kiss him passionately. She smiled to herself and just stood watching him for a minute, he must have felt her presence because he smiled before he tuned to look at her, their eyes locked; Sam felt her heart start beating so fast she swore that he could hear it thumping in her chest in the silence of the infirmary. He grinned at her and she responded with a dazzling smile that would out shine the sun.

"Hey Carter, what'ca doin",

"Janet called, said that you were awake so I….."

"Aren't you supposed to have a few days off",

He chuckled, Sam nodded.

"The doc said she had a hard enough time getting you to go home the first time".

Sam looked down then back up sheepishly,

"Yeah I didn't want to…..I thought that you……until I knew that….I'm really glad that you're ok",

She trailed off and took a deep shaky breath to calm herself. He smiled slightly,

"Come here"

He lifted his arms slightly Sam crossed the infirmary so quickly she almost fell into his embrace. Fighting back the tears, she muttered,

"I'm sorry sir",

He pulled her back slightly and frowned,

"For what"?

He asked softly, Sam looked down not trusting herself to look him in the eyes,

"For all of this",

Placing his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head to face him, when their eyes met he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Sam",

She shook her head slowly,

"It's all my fault….I'm so sorry",

He looked at her perplexed.

"Sam this isn't your fault",

She stared at him, her eyes full of sorrow and regret,

"Yes it is….it's my fault you got hit, if I hadn't jumped out of the way".

He waved his finger in the air and interrupted her,

"Ah a, you did the right thing Sam, if you hadn't jumped out of the way then".

He paused and took a deep breath,

"Then you'd be dead Sam",

"I know but",

He smiled weakly,

"But nothing Sam",

"You got hurt because of me".

He shook his head slowly,

"No Sam, I got hurt because a Jaffa shot at us".

"At me that shot was meant for me not you",

He raised his hand and stroked Sam's upper arm gently knowing the staff blast had hit her too.

"From what the doc tells me you didn't exactly get off Scott free, that was a nasty hit you took".

She shook her head,

"No, not compared to what you got it wasn't, I thought that…..I thought that you were……"

He smiled,

"But I'm not, I'm ok",

He could see her fighting to control her emotions and pulled her into an embrace again.

"It wasn't your fault Sam ok, I'm glad that it happened this way, I wouldn't change a thing, it's better than the alternative".

He pulled her closer and held her as tightly as his wound would allow.

They were still holding onto each other when Janet came in to the infirmary, they pulled away from each other quickly. Sam turned away from Janet as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey doc",

Janet smiled at what she'd just seen, her two friends taking comfort in each other.

"Sorry to interrupt Colonel I just came to do your obs, but I can come back later if you want"?

Sam took a deep breath and stood up,

"It's ok Janet I've got work I need to be getting on with in my lab".

She turned to Jack and gave him a small smile,

"I'm glad you're feeling better sir, I'll call in later on to see how you're doing".

He smiled back at her,

"Thanks Carter, and remember what I said ok",

She smiled weakly and nodded,

"Yes sir I will, thank you sir".

She turned on her heel and started out of the infirmary, as she walked across the infirmary she glanced to Janet,

"I'll see you later Janet";

Janet smiled,

"See you later Sam".

Once Sam had left, Janet walked over to O'Neill's bed,

"She's been really hard on herself since you got back",

He nodded,

"She blames herself for what happened to me"

Janet nodded,

"Well she shouldn't".

Janet sighed,

"I know, everyone keeps telling her that, but she doesn't seem to believe us. Maybe when you're up for it you should sit her down and have a word with her about it".

He nodded and rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair,

"Yeah we just talked about it then doc hopefully now she knows that I don't blame her she can stop blaming herself".

Janet nodded,

"I hope you're right sir, I really do".

******************************


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry it's late guys, we got our youngest daughter who's only four, a six week old kitten on Friday night and lets just say that three kids, a hyper dog and a kitten isn't as much fun as it sounds.

*****************************

_Last time._

"_I know, everyone keeps telling her that, but she doesn't seem to believe us. Maybe when you're up for it you should sit her down and have a word with her about it". _

_He nodded and rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair, _

"_Yeah we just talked about it then doc, hopefully now she knows that I don't blame her she can stop blaming herself". _

_Janet nodded, _

"_I hope you're right sir, I really do". _

******************************

**Chapter: 5**

Leaving his lab Daniel decided to walk to the commissary the long way, he enjoyed walking the corridors of the SGC at night, especially in the early hours of the morning. He smiled to himself,

(Nobody to bump into me).

As he walked down the corridor that the personal quarters were on he thought that he heard someone call out. He stopped and listened for a moment hearing nothing more he shrugged and carried on walking. Then he heard it again clearer this time, he frowned,

"That sounds like Sam".

He hurried to Sam's quarters and stood outside her door listening. He could hear her murmuring loudly, then she seamed to get really distressed and started calling out. Daniel started to get worried he knocked softly but got no answer, he thought for a moment weighing up his options, as he did he listened. He heard what sounded like Sam crying,

Daniel stood at her door unsure of what to do.

"Oh come on think, think".

Daniel chastised himself as he continued listening to what Sam was saying,

"She's sorry, why would she be sorry"?

Daniel murmured to himself,

Frowning, he listened harder to what she was saying,

'Oh god no';

Daniel grew more worried as he listened so he decided to knock again harder this time but he got no answer.

'Colonel',

Daniel heard her shout at the top of her voice,

"Right that's it"

He knocked again but didn't wait for an answer before he opened it, when he walked in he saw Sam sat on her bed holding her knees to her chest and crying.

"Sam"

He called softly, she looked up at him and he winced,

"Sorry but I heard you calling out and I was worried about you";

She shook her head and dropped it to her knees as the tears began to fall again.

"Sam"

Daniel called as he crossed the room to her he sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Sam what's wrong"

She looked up at him and wiped at her eyes,

"It's nothing Daniel, I'm fine".

He sighed,

"Sam you can talk to me please",

She took a deep breath and nodded,

"Ok, I've been having nightmares; every night since Janet sent me home after our last mission".

Daniel frowned,

"Sam that was over a week ago, were you having them while you were in the infirmary with Jack?"

She shook her head,

"No why?"

He raised his eyebrows at her,

"Oh just something you were saying".

She looked away from him and he sighed,

"Sam, are you still blaming yourself for what happened?"

She didn't look at him,

"What happens in these dreams?"

"I keep reliving the moments before the Colonel got shot, trying to see if there was something I could have done different to prevent it".

"Sam it wasn't your fault you need to stop blaming yourself, Jack doesn't blame you for what happened neither does anyone else".

She smiled at him weakly,

"I know, thank you Daniel that means a lot".

He smiled back and shrugged,

"So as you're awake anyway you fancy coming to the commissary for a coffee?"

She laughed and nodded,

"Yeah sure just give me a second to change",

He laughed,

"Ok I'll wait outside for you",

"Thanks".

After Sam had dressed they took a slow walk to the commissary when they got there they were shocked at what greeted them when they entered they stopped and looked at each other smiling.

"Morning campers beautiful day isn't it",

"Jack what"

Daniel began but paused, Sam frowned,

"Sir does Janet know that you're in here"

He feigned being hurt at her question,

"Carter I'm hurt that you think that at the very first opportunity I had I would run out on the good doc"

By the time he finished he was smirking and looking very guilty indeed,

"Sir"

Carter chastised gently, he held up his hands in defence and laughed,

"She knows I'm here I swear, she just released me, said I could go if I took it easy"

Daniel and Sam looked at each other sceptically, and he smiled,

"Honestly you can call her if you don't believe me".

They both looked at him and laughed,

"It's good to have you back on your feet sir",

"It is, isn't it"

He chuckled,

"It's good to have you back Jack"

"Thanks Danny"

Daniel rolled his eyes and huffed and Sam laughed at him; the doors to the commissary opened and they all turned to see who it was

"Teal'c buddy"

O'Neill called from their table,

Teal'c bowed,

"O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson",

He greeted them all,

"I was not expecting to see you all here; especially you O'Neill how are you all this morning"? ,

Daniel looked at Sam; she turned to Teal'c and smiled,

"I'm good now Teal'c thank you",

She looked to Daniel and smiled, Teal'c looked to Daniel,

"I'm good too Teal'c, thanks",

"And you O'Neill, should you not be in the infirmary?"

O'Neill laughed,

"Nah the doc released me this morning",

Teal'c raised his eyebrow

"This is excellent news O'Neill",

"Yes it is isn't it?"

He smirked,

"And I think that we should celebrate with jello and maybe some cake"

They all looked at each other and started laughing, the others nodded their agreement and O'Neill smiled proudly,

"SG1 together again and fit for duty, if that aint worth celebrating then nothing is";

******************************

*Unscheduled off world activation*

Rang through the corridors from the speakers in the SGC as the klaxons blared and lights flashed as the stargate started to activate. SG1 ran to the control room to see who was contacting them.

*In coming traveller*,

"Do we have an iris code lieutenant?"

"Yes sir it's the Tok'ra sir",

O'Neill groaned loudly,

"Oh for cryin out loud what do they want now",

Hammond huffed and smiled at his 2IC's open dislike of the Tok'ra; turning he said,

"Open the iris",

"Yes sir",

He turned back to SG1

"After you"

He waved his arm in the direction of the stairs that led to the gate room. O'Neill cringed and walked down the stairs muttering to himself followed by Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, then Hammond. They arrived in the gate room just as their visitor appeared through the gate and started to walk down the ramp,

"Jacob"

O'Neill greeted cheerily,

"Thank god it's you"

Jacob smirked at him,

"Hi Jack"

He walked over and gave him a hug slapping him on the back,

"Dad"

Sam called as she walked over to greet her father hugging him,

"Hey kiddo"

He said smiling at her,

"Jacob"

Daniel called smiling also taking him into a friendly hug, Jacob pulled back looking over to Teal'c,

"Teal'c"

He said as he smiled and bowed, Teal'c bowed back,

"It is good to see you again Jacob Carter",

Jacob stood and laughed,

"You too",

He said as he turned to Hammond,

"George I see you've been looking after my daughter while I was away"

Hammond laughed and hugged his old friend,

"It's good to have you home Jacob".

"What brings you to this neck of the woods Jacob?"

O'Neill called,

Jacob smiled,

"I came to see if Sam was available to work on the crystal matrix for the prototype weapon to use on the super soldiers with me"

Sam smiled and looked to Hammond,

Hammond nodded,

"Of course Jacob, SG1 isn't due to ship out for a few days yet I'm happy for her to go to the Alpha site with you"

He glanced at her and smiled,

"As long as she agrees that is"

Carter beamed him a big smile,

"Yes sir",

He chuckled,

"Very well major, you have a go",

"Thank you sir",

He nodded,

"Dismissed",

She nodded and left the gate room to get ready; O'Neill followed her,

"Hey Carter",

She stopped and turned around,

"Yes sir"

"How are you doing now, you ok?"

She nodded,

"I'm good thank you sir",

"You sure?"

"Things are a little tense with Pete"

She winced,

"Seems he wasn't to happy about me calling out for my CO every night in my sleep",

She confessed flippantly,

Jack's eyes widened slightly in shock,

"Oh",

He frowned,

Swallowing hard he silently berated himself,

He knew she'd been blaming herself for what happened to him; he should have known that she'd be having nightmares about it.

"Is that why you've slept on base every night for the last week?"

She shrugged nonchalantly,

"It's easier than trying to explain why I don't want to talk to him about it"

He nodded,

He could understand that,

"So…..everything's…..ok now?"

She nodded,

"I don't want you blaming yourself anymore; I'll make it an order if I have too",

He said firmly,

She looked at him sheepishly and he smiled softly,

"As long as you're sure you're going to be ok I'm happy"

She smiled,

"Yes sir, I am now, thank you",

He smiled back,

"Well then I guess you better go get ready",

"Yes sir"

She turned on her heal and headed for SG1's locker room. O'Neill smiled to himself and headed to Hammonds office to talk to Jacob, and the others while they waited for her to get ready.

******************************

They all stood in the gate room and watched as Jacob and Carter walked up the ramp, before she walked through Carter turned and looked at O'Neill, he smiled and nodded at her, she smiled back then turned and stepped through.

******************************

They sent the MALP through to the Alpha site. The transmission seemed to indicate that it had been attacked. When the video feedback from the MALP confirmed this Jack felt sick. Sam was there alone without SG1 to back her up.

He looked over to Hammond.

"Sir there could be survivors we need to go sir"

He looked at Hammond with concern in his eyes,

"I know that Colonel, but what if the DHD has been destroyed"

Hammond asked,

"If we take an alternate source of power, we could dial manually"

Teal'c added,

Hammond frowned,

"But you could be under enemy fire",

Daniel raised his eyebrows,

"Well the stargate dug the perfect fox hole"

Daniel said,

"We'll be fine sir"

Hammond looked at O'Neill and nodded,

"Very well",

"Thank you sir"

O'Neill turned on his heal and practically ran out of the control room.

(Please be alright Sam; hang in there we're coming.)

******************************


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry it's late guys, rl's been crazy, I'll upload the next chapter sooner I promise.

*****************************

_Last time._

"_We'll be fine sir" _

_Hammond looked at O'Neill and nodded, _

"_Very well", _

"_Thank you sir" _

_O'Neill turned on his heal and practically ran out of the control room. _

_(Please be alright Sam; hang in there we're coming.) _

******************************

**Chapter: 6**

Daniel sat in the infirmary next to Jacobs's bed, while Jack paced up and down along side it waiting for Jacob to wake up. When he did, he awoke with a start calling out,

"Sam",

Causing Daniel to wince and look over to Jack who had stopped his incessant pacing to look at the man lying in the bed; a pained look crossed Jacks face and he swallowed hard. Daniel looked over to Jacob and spoke softly, making his presence known,

"Jacob",

He turned to look at Daniel,

"Daniel have they found Sam yet?"

Daniel spared a glance to Jack and Jacob followed his gaze looking to Jack. Then he turned back to Daniel,

"Jacob what happened out there?"

Jacob sighed,

"We were working on the prototype when we heard gun fire; we were told that the base was under attack by super soldiers. We cleared the data of the prototype as fast as we could; we were about to leave when shots came through the door killing young lieutenant Ryan; he came to warn us that the base self-destruct was being set. Seconds later a super soldier walked in and started to fire at Sam and me",

He paused closed his eyes and shook his head opening them again, he continued,

"I grabbed the half charged prototype we had and fired at it",

He sighed

"It took a few shots but it took it down Sam grabbed the one we were working on, we ran to the stargate but it had been hit we couldn't get out so we ran into the hills for cover",

He stopped and looked at Daniel

"Out of all the rooms on that base why did it go straight to that lab and why did it chase us rather than anyone else",

He sighed and shook his head,

"Somehow Anubis knows that we may have the only weapon in the galaxy that could stop his soldiers and that Sam's the key to it".

"Sam also has the only fully working prototype and she's out there somewhere"

He raised his arm and waved it around,

"And if I survived the blast you know it did too and it's just gonna hunt her down until it finds her and kills her it won't stop until she's dead".

"I won't let that happen Jacob"

Jacob turned to face Jack,

"We're going back to the Alpha site and we're going to get her back home safely I promise you".

Then Jack stormed out of the infirmary towards General Hammond's office.

*****************************

Jack knocked on Hammond's door,

"Come in"

Hammond sighed when he looked up and saw Jack stood there.

(I've been expecting this)

Taking a deep breath, he said,

"How can I help you Colonel"?

Jack squared his shoulders and straightened his back taking a deep breath to control his emotions before he spoke.

"General Hammond sir I need for you to assign me a team that I can take back through the gate to the Alpha site with SG1 to look for Carter sir",

He released the breath slowly, fighting to remain calm as he waited for Hammond to respond. Hammond sighed and shook his head,

"Son I'm well aware of how important Major Carter is to you"

"Yes sir she's a very important member of my team"

Hammond looked at him and frowned,

"She's also a good friend to you",

Jack dropped his head to look at the floor before closing his eyes and mumbling

"Yes sir, she is",

He took a deep breath to rein in his emotions before he looked up. When he did he saw a pained look on the Generals face, he frowned,

"Sir"?

Hammond shook his head

"From what the survivors that we've already brought back say, there's little chance that. . . ."

He trailed off.

Jack scowled at him, daring him to finish that sentence; taking a deep controlling breath Jack spoke through gritted teeth,

"I know that but we've got to try sir, *I* wont just abandon her and leave her to die. She's alone, probably badly injured, and being hunted down by a super soldier like she's a god damn animal. She's on some god forsaken planet, having the worst day of her life, and I want you to assign me a team so that I can go get her and bring her home".

By the time he had finished he was yelling and had the attention of everyone in the control room and several people in the briefing room. They had not even noticed that Daniel and Jacob had entered the room. Hammond stood and yelled back

"I understand Colonel I *really* do, Major Carter is like a daughter to me, but I can't just send teams out to a planet with known hostiles on it when we have no weapons to defend ourselves from them. I could be sending them to certain death and I won't do that, I'm sorry".

Jack turned and kicked the filing cabinet in Hammond's office hard, the sound echoed around the now silent room. Without turning around and still yelling he said,

"If she's as important to *you* as she is to *me* then let me take a team back to the Alpha site to go get her and bring her home".

He paused for a minute and turned around.

Hammond could see the pain and fear in his eyes, in a slightly quieter and somewhat strained voice he continued.

"Sir…. please this is Carter we're talking about",

Hammond matched his lowered tone.

"I'm well aware of that Colonel".

"Sir Carter's a good strong soldier if Jacob was near her when the self destruct went off and he survived then so did she, if there's a way to survive she'll find it, but she's probably badly injured and she's got a super soldier after her that wont stop until she's dead".

Jack took a deep breath,

"If she did survive and I believe that she did, she won't have long and she's going to need our help to get home; please……sir let me just take the rest of SG1 and bring her home. I wont ask you to endanger anyone else lives, I'm volunteering to go get her back and you know Teal'c will too, hell even Danny would willing risk his life to get her back home safely".

General Hammond sighed,

"Very well Colonel you and Teal'c have a go to bring her home".

They heard a cough from behind them and turned to look where the sound came from.

"Err General Hammond sir, what about me Jack's right I won't just sit here and do nothing while Sam's in trouble. I want to go to and help bring her back".

Hammond shook his head

"Sorry son I need you here, I need you and Jacob to help sort out what's going on, if we're not careful our alliances could very well fall apart".

Daniel nodded and looked at Jacob,

"Ok".

Teal'c who had been in the control room at the time entered Hammond's office after hearing the conversation between Hammond and O'Neill.

"I would be most willing to accompany you in the recovery of Major Carter O'Neill".

"Thanks T",

Teal'c bowed his head in response. Jack turned to Hammond,

"Sir Time is an issue here",

Hammond looked at O'Neill.

"Colonel you and Teal'c are cleared to go as soon as you're geared up",

Jack gave a small smile.

"Yes sir thank you sir",

Hammond nodded,

"Dismissed",

Jack turned on his heel followed by Teal'c they ran out of Hammond's office down to the locker room to get geared up.

******************************

Sam looked up from the bushes that she was hiding in and saw a UAV fly over her head. She tried to single them by making the sun reflect off her watch. As she was doing this, it was shot down.

"Damn it"

She muttered keeping her voice low

(That was close),

She looked around and there it was, stood just on the other side of the river; Sam lay as still as she could praying it would walk right past her. When it continued to walk on Sam sighed releasing the breath that she'd been holding. She started to make her way in the direction that the UAV had gone down in, hoping that it wasn't too far away, her leg was bleeding heavily, she was tired, and she felt like crap. Sam came through the trees and breathed a sigh of relief when she found the UAV; she ran over to it as fast as she could and started to rig the missiles so she could set it off manually.

While she was working, she saw movement out the corner of her eye; looking up she saw the super soldier enter the clearing; she moved quickly ducking down behind the UAV and rocks. She closed her eyes and hoped that it hadn't seen her; she looked up over the UAV slightly, as she did it turned towards her and started to fire. She reached for the two wires that she had set up ready so that she could set the missile off manually. She rubbed them together, there were a few sparks then the missile took off, heading straight for the super soldier. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when the smoke cleared and the super soldier was gone.

She got and slowly staggered across to where the missile had hit, there was no sign of the super soldier anywhere she sat down on the gravel hill to rest, a few seconds later Sam heard movement and turned to look as she did she saw the super soldier emerge from the dirt,

(Oh god it wasn't destroyed it was just buried under the rubble),

The super soldier raised its arm ready to shoot at Sam just as it was about to shoot something started to fire on it when it turned around to fire Sam looked to where the shots where coming from,

(Teal'c oh thank god)

Sam got up as fast as she could and ran back to the rocks where the UAV was and hid behind them as she got there O'Neill came out of the forest and started to fire the prototype at the super soldier it stumbled a few times but kept on coming, O'Neill crouched down behind the rocks next to Carter (?),

"Carter I need the……"

Before he finished Sam held up the finished crystal she'd been working on,

"Thanks"

Taking it he removed the other one and replaced it with the one she just gave him, looking over the top of the rocks he fired at the super soldier twice and it fell to the ground.

Looking over the top of the rocks Sam sighed,

"Is it…."

She paused and looked at O'Neill,

"Dead, Yeah"

He said, she nodded Teal'c ran past them towards the super soldier,

"It is dead right Teal'c?"

Teal'c kicked it a few times and nodded, O'Neill turned to Sam

"Yeah it's dead"

She nodded again and started to turn around slowly sitting herself down; O'Neill looked at her with concern,

"You wanna stand?"

She shook her head slowly,

"I just need a minute"

She said breathlessly, O'Neill nodded and looked to Teal'c calling him,

"Teal'c, cover him"

He threw him the gun and sat down next to Sam; he looked at her and took in just how badly she was hurt,

"Come here"

He said putting his arm around her, she looked at him and lent into his embrace, welcoming the warmth and the comfort.

******************************

Sam awoke back in the SGC her dad was at her bedside,

"Hey kiddo, how you feelin you gave me quite a scare there you were asleep for a long time"

He smiled and she smiled back weakly,

"I'm sorry",

He raised his eyebrows,

"Jack told me what you did out there I'm proud of you"

He smiled again, but then his smile faded.

"Sam I'm not gonna be around for the next little while, things kinda got messed up while you were out there"

Sam frowned slightly,

"Our alliance is in trouble if I stay with the Tok'ra I think I could mend some fences, I'm not ready to give up on us just yet"

He smiled weakly then leaned down and kissed her forehead,

"I'll see you soon"

Sam fought back the tears that were starting to form,

"I'll miss you"

She croaked, her dad smiled and squeezed her hand and left, she watched him leave then turning her head away from the door, she continued to fight the tears until she fell back to sleep.

When she woke up again Jack was sat by her bed looking very worried, she frowned,

"Sir"

She croaked. He smiled at her

"Hey Carter how you doin"?

She smiled weakly,

"I'm fine sir".

His smile faded,

"You've been asleep for a few days Carter"

He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

"You gave us quite a scare Carter"

Their gazes locked and Sam could read what he wasn't saying. She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand,

"I'm fine honestly".

They heard someone enter the infirmary and O'Neill nearly fell off the bed as he jump up putting a respectable distance between them. Just in time as a nurse pulled back Sam's curtain, she looked at O'Neill.

"Sorry sir I need to do Major Carter's obs",

He nodded,

"I'll check back with you later, Carter, get some rest and that's an order Major".

She smiled,

"Yes sir I will"

He smiled back turned on his heel and started out of the infirmary. He stopped and turned around,

"Oh Carter",

"Yes sir",

"General Hammond's going to call Pete".

Sam sat up and looked shocked,

"Is that really necessary sir?"

He smiled weakly,

"Said he doesn't want a repeat of the last time you were late back from a mission".

Sam cringed and flopped back down onto the bed and sighed.

"No sir, I understand thank you sir",

O'Neill watched her for a second and saw that she wasn't happy about it; she clearly didn't want Pete to know she was in here. And he knew she certainly didn't want him hanging around the infirmary fussing over her; He nodded and headed out of the infirmary to Hammonds office.

*******************************


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for continuing to read my story I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

"_General Hammond's going to call Pete". _

_Sam sat up and looked shocked, _

"_Is that really necessary sir?" _

_He smiled weakly, _

"_Said he doesn't want a repeat of the last time you were late back from a mission"._

_Sam cringed and flopped back down onto the bed and sighed. _

"_No sir, I understand thank you sir", _

_O'Neill watched her for a second and saw that she wasn't happy about it; she clearly didn't want Pete to know she was in here. And he knew she certainly didn't want him hanging around the infirmary fussing over her; He nodded and headed out of the infirmary to Hammonds office._

*******************************

**Chapter: 7**

O'Neill knocked on the General's door,

"Come in",

Hammond looked up,

"Colonel what can I do for you"?

"Sir, have you made that call to Pete yet"?

Hammond looked at him puzzled,

"No why'd you ask"?

"Well sir I just came from the infirmary with Carter, I don't think she's too happy about him being told she's in there".

Hammond sighed,

"I can appreciate that she doesn't want him informed of her current condition and that's her choice but I can not afford to have a civilian causing a scene demanding entrance to see one of my officers for personal matters".

O'Neill nodded,

"And she understands that sir, but she's a strong proud woman and from the impression I got today and from what I've learnt from knowing her this last seven years I don't think that she would appreciate it if he was allowed to come down into the infirmary to sit with her. Especially after the scene he caused the last time he was here",

Hammond nodded,

"He'll be told that she's in the infirmary and will be there for a few days but I wasn't planning on giving him authorization to enter the mountain Colonel"

O'Neill nodded and smirked,

"You don't like him either then sir"?

Hammond huffed, chuckled a little, then picked up his phone to make the call, O'Neill smiled,

"I'll leave you to make your call then sir, if you need me I'll be in the infirmary with Carter",

Hammond nodded, and O'Neill left his office. After he left Hammond dialled the number he'd been given for Pete,

"Hello is this Pete Shannahan"?

"Yes it is why, who is this"?

"This is General Hammond of the SGC I'm calling on behalf on Major Carter"

"Sam, is she alright"?

Came a panicked voice,

"She's fine; however she had an altercation on her last mission and is currently in the bases infirmary, she's going to be there for at least the next few days recovering from her injuries"

"Oh, can I come see her? I could take a few days off work to sit with her"

"That won't be necessary; Colonel O'Neill is sitting with her"

"Oh is he now"

He said angrily,

"There's no need for you to worry, Major Carter is highly thought of and cared for on this base and will be looked after with the up most care"

"Yeah, Colonel O'Neill clearly seems to *care* about her"

He said in an irritated voice,

"Major Carter is an important member of the Colonel's team, Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG1 care deeply about Major Carter"

Hammond snapped in an equally irritated tone, he heard a huff on the other end of the phone,

"Well it's more than clear that Colonel O'Neill *cares* for her",

Pete sighed,

"When will she be going home"?

"That's unknown at this time",

He heard him huff again,

"Right thanks",

Hammond scowled and took a deep breath to keep his calm,

"You're welcome"

Then he hung up the phone shaking his head.

"The nerve of that man"

He muttered, taking another deep breath to calm himself; then turned back to his reports.

******************************

"Hey Sam",

Janet whispered she glanced over to make sure she hadn't woken Colonel O'Neill, who was asleep in the chair next to Sam's bed she chuckled slightly and shook her head,

"Always the same"

She muttered, she looked back to Sam who smiled,

"Hey Janet,

"How you feeling today Sam",

She grimaced,

"Not too bad thanks Janet",

Janet smiled,

"Well seeing as you've been in here for a week now, and you've been behaving yourself, feel like going home today"?

Sam smiled,

"Yes please",

Janet nodded,

"Ok as long as everything checks out ok and you're still feeling up to it you can go home today but you can't drive yet Sam".

"I'll drive her",

They both turned towards the groggy voice.

"Colonel you don't have to do that"

He smiled,

"I know I don't Carter"

He shrugged,

"I want to",

Carter smiled,

"Thank you sir that would be great",

O'Neill nodded and chuckled,

"No problem Carter".

******************************

Sam got showered and changed ready to go home, when she came back into the infirmary she looked around for Colonel O'Neill expecting him to be there. Janet watched her for a moment,

"He's gone to get showered and changed before he takes you home"

Sam looked at her puzzled and somewhat guiltily,

"What"?

Janet laughed,

"You were looking for Colonel O'Neill, he wanted to have a shower and get changed before he took you home".

"Oh ok",

She smiled,

"I've written a prescription for some pain killers for you"

Janet said crossing the infirmary to the cabinet where she kept all the medicines,

"Just follow the instructions on the bottle if you feel that you need anything stronger just let me know ok"

Sam nodded

"Thanks Janet",

"No problem, I told Hammond I've given you a weeks medical leave, just make sure you rest ok Sam".

"Oh she will doc",

They turned to see Colonel O'Neill stood behind them dressed in his civvies, jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket, Sam smiled at how good he looked out of his BDU's not that he looked bad in them either,

"You don't have to worry doc General Hammond gave me a weeks leave to keep an eye on her",

Sam frowned,

"Sir there's no need for you to do that I'll be fine",

"Oh really, tell me just how do you plan on cooking, tidying, etc, etc,"

"He's got a point Sam you won't be able to do a lot of things",

"I suppose you could get Pete to look after you",

Sam's eyes widened in shock, and she grimaced at the thought of Pete fussing over her like a child. She looked over to the Colonel and smiled slightly,

"You sure you don't mind sir",

"Of course not, I'm looking forward to it".

He said shoving his hands into his jeans with a huge smile on his face. Janet smiled,

"I'll tell General Hammond the next time Pete calls he can tell him that you've gone home on medical leave",

She laughed,

"He'll be quite relieved actually he's been getting quite annoyed, Pete's called him two maybe three times a day to see when your going home"

Sam cringed,

"Do you have to Janet? I'd prefer that he didn't know that I've gone home just yet",

Janet nodded,

"I'll mention it to him".

Sam smiled guilty,

"Thanks Janet".

******************************

"Hammond here"

He sighed at the voice on the other end of the phone

"Mr. Shannahan Major Carter was just released from infirmary this morning, she's been given a weeks medical leave…….yes it is isn't it…..ok…..thank you…..good bye".

Hammond heard a knock at his door and he sighed again,

"Come in"

He called,

"Sir,

"What can I do for you Doctor",

"Sorry to disturb you sir, Major Carter has just left with Colonel O'Neill",

He nodded,

"Very well",

Janet pulled a face and Hammond frowned,

"Was there something else that I can help you with"?

Janet bit her lower lip and frowned,

"Erm actually sir there is, it's about Pete"

Hammond sighed,

"Yes I've just had the pleasure of speaking to Mr. Shannahan again and told him that Major Carter has been sent home on a weeks medical leave, hopefully that'll be the last time I hear from him".

Janet looked shocked and swallowed hard,

"Oh you have sir",

Hammond frowned,

"Was I not supposed to doctor",

"Yes sir, well I mean no sir, it's just Major Carter was hoping that he wouldn't find out right away sir that's all",

Hammond shook his head,

"I'm sorry doctor, had I have known I would have stalled him for a day or two"

Janet nodded,

"I'm sure the Colonel will help her figure something out sir",

He nodded and Janet smiled,

"Well sir, I've got patients to see to",

He smiled, and Janet left for the infirmary.

******************************

"Right Carter you want a coffee"?

"Sure sir",

"Great you order dinner I'll make the coffee"

She laughed,

"Sounds good sir; what shall I order?"

"Err how about pizza"

He called from the kitchen,

"Pizza it is"

She said as she took off her jacket and put it on the back of the couch. As she walked over to the phone to call the pizza, it rang.

"Hello……Pete……erm……no just I got back……..would it be ok if you didn't……..yeah It's just that I'm really tired, and Janet told me to rest for a few days……ok…..thanks just for a few days I need some time to myself……bye".

Jack walked into the hall with Sam's coffee,

"Is everything ok"?

He asked in a concerned tone,

"Yeah that was Pete, he wanted to come round"

Jack frowned,

"How did he know that you were home"?

Sam shrugged,

"It doesn't matter, I asked him not to call round for a few days, said I need to be by myself",

"Oh, and he was ok with that",

She frowned

"No not really, but I don't really need his company right now",

"Does he know that I'm going to be here"?

Sam shook her head,

"No, he thinks I'm here on my own",

Jack nodded and raised her cup of coffee,

"I'll put this on the table for you",

She smiled,

"Thanks, we havin the usual on the pizza"?

"Yeah sounds good"

He called as he walked into the living room with the coffee. After dinner, they sat on the couch and watched a film. Jack looked down and smiled at Sam. She had fallen asleep at some point during the film and now she was cuddling up to him.

Jack looked at the fading cuts and bruises that were still clear on her pale face. He kissed the tips of his fingers and stroked them over each cut and bruise gently; tracing his fingers down her cheek he sighed,

"Oh Sam, I came so close to loosing you",

He whispered, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, he smiled,

"I love you"

He said softly as he stroked her hair. She moved closer in to him wrapping her arms around him and pulling him towards her, holding him tightly, Jack wondered as she was stirring weather he should wake her and send her up to bed when he saw that she was still sound asleep.

(Oh Sam, she looks so fragile,)

He laughed to himself and shook his head,

(Yeah, Sam Carter is anything but fragile, in fact, she was one of the strongest people he knew),

He put his arm around her protectively and pulled her close to him deciding not to disturb her he closed his eyes to settle down for the night,

"Night Sam"

He whispered,

"Night sir"

She whispered back. Sam smiled and snuggled closer in to him.

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I'm so sorry for such a long wait in between updates but things have been a bit hectic and stressful in RL. My youngest daughter was attacked and bitten on the face by a dog just after my last update and has needed a lot of extra care and attention, especially since she's only four; thankfully she now seems to be on the road to recovery. I'm going to upload a chapter everyday for the next four days to hopefully make up for not updating for so long; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait thank you.

_Last time:_

******************************

_Jack looked at the fading cuts and bruises that were still clear on her pale face. He kissed the tips of his fingers and stroked them over each cut and bruise gently; tracing his fingers down her cheek he sighed, _

"_Oh Sam, I came so close to loosing you", _

_He whispered, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, he smiled, _

"_I love you" _

_He said softly as he stroked her hair. She moved closer in to him wrapping her arms around him and pulling him towards her, holding him tightly, Jack wondered as she was stirring weather he should wake her and send her up to bed when he saw that she was still sound asleep. _

_(Oh Sam, she looks so fragile,) _

_He laughed to himself and shook his head, _

_(Yeah, Sam Carter is anything but fragile, in fact, she was one of the strongest people he knew), _

_He put his arm around her protectively and pulled her close to him deciding not to disturb her he closed his eyes to settle down for the night, _

"_Night Sam" _

_He whispered, _

"_Night sir" _

_She whispered back. Sam smiled and snuggled closer in to him._

******************************

**Chapter: 8**

Jack sat in his office tapping a pen on his desk he looked down at his watch,

(maybe I'll just give her a call see how she's doing, after all she is my second in command and I need to know if she's ready to come back to work, right).

He smiled to himself and picked up the phone,

"Hey, just wanted to see how you're doing",

He heard her laugh,

"What",

She sighed,

"Jack you only left two hours ago",

He chuckled,

"Yeah I know, how's your arm"?

"It feels a lot better, got a lot more movement in it now",

"You still want me to ask the doc for a bit more leave"

"Its ok I'll give her a call now"

She laughed,

"What"?

"Nothing"

She said,

"Come on spill it"

Jack ordered playfully, she sighed,

"It's just really quite; I guess I kinda got used to having some company around here this last week",

He smiled,

"I'll give you call later see how your doing, just give me a call if you need anything ok"

"Ok I will, and Jack?"

"Yeah",

"Thanks",

He chuckled,

"Hey what's a friend for",

He hung up the phone and just sat there for a minute, ok now what, he looked at his watch again, maybe I'll go get an early lunch. He stood and left his office with a huge smile on his face and headed to the commissary.

******************************

Daniel walked into the commissary and collected his lunch,

"Hey Danny boy",

He rolled his eyes and turned around,

"Hey Jack",

He frowned when he saw the huge grin on his face then chuckled,

"So it's true"

Jack frowned slightly,

"What is",

"Well the whole base is talking about the fantastic mood you're in, Walter said that he ran into you this morning and nearly knocked you flying"

Jack's frown deepened,

"And"

Daniel raised his eyebrows and smiled,

"And Jack he's still alive to tell the tale; in fact he said you even helped him up and then practically bounced down the corridor with a huge grin on your face, so what's gives?"

Jack's frown faded he shrugged and smiled,

"I'm just happy Danny boy that's all"

He said walking over to Daniel and slapping him on the back,

"Well I've got paper work to do"

Daniel huffed and frowned,

"You're going to do your paper work?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing, nothing"

Daniel smirked

"You go do your paper work"

Jack smiled and turned to leave,

"Oh Jack"

Daniel called after him, Jack turned back to his friend,

"Yes Danny"

"How's Sam doing"?

Jack's smile grew even bigger at the mention of Sam,

"She's doing good Danny, she's doin' really good",

With that said Jack turned on his heal and left the commissary smiling. Daniel laughed and shook his head,

"I knew it had something to do with Sam"

He muttered under his breath

******************************

The next day Jack bounced down the corridor of the SGC towards the lift; he stopped and turned as he got to the lift when he heard someone call his name,

"Teal'c buddy what can I do for you on this fine day"

He said as he beamed a huge smile at him. Teal'c raised his eyebrows at him,

"I am guessing that all is well with Major Carter"

Jack frowned slightly but then smiled again,

"What makes you say that T?"

"Your mood has been somewhat improved since your return",

Jack laughed,

"I'm just glad that she's home and on the mend"

"As am I and Daniel Jackson, please give Major Carter our best when you see her",

Jack frowned and pressed the button for the lift,

"What makes you think I'm going to see her",

Teal'c looked down at him and raised his eyebrow,

"You are leaving early are you not",

Jack looked at him puzzled,

"Yeah so?"

"Were Major Carter here on base you would not be so eager to leave"

Teal'c said matter of fact, Jack smiled and nodded,

"Is that so?"

As he spoke the doors of the lift opened, Jack turned and walked in to the lift pressing the button for the surface, he shoved his hands in to his jeans and chuckled slightly,

"I'll tell her that you and Danny said hi",

The doors to the lift closed and Teal'c turned to resume his journey to Daniel's office with a slight smile on his face.

******************************

Jack called in to the grocery shop on the way to Sam's house, knowing that she wouldn't have left the house as you could still see the bruises and cuts on her face. Although they had faded significantly in the week that he had stayed at her house she was still conscious that they were there. Jack hadn't been to Sam's house in the two days since his return to the SGC but he knew that she would be getting low now. As he pulled up in front of Sam's house, he saw a car sat outside with someone sat inside it,

(Strange),

Thinking nothing more of it, he jumped out of his truck and walked around to the other side to get the bag of groceries. He closed the door to his truck and turned around, when he did he found himself face to face with Pete, he frowned,

"Hey Pete",

Pete scowled back at him,

"I'm guessing you're Colonel O'Neill, right"

Jack nodded,

"Yeah, nice to meet you"

Jack held out his hand, Pete looked down at Jacks outstretched hand he looked back up at him and scowled again. Jack raised his eyebrows and huffed slightly,

"Ok",

He started to walk towards Sam's house but Pete stepped in front of him blocking his path, Jack frowned,

"Is there a problem Pete",

Pete glared at him,

"Yeah there is, *you*",

Jack huffed,

"What",

"Stay away from Sam",

Jack laughed

"Right, ok",

He carried on walking towards Sam's house and Pete blocked his path again,

"I mean it O'Neill, stay away from her",

"And I'm supposed to do that why, coz you asked soooo nicely",

"You'll do it coz I'm telling you to",

Jack laughed again.

"Just how do you expect me to stay away from her exactly, she's my 2IC, we work together",

"Not for much longer you don't"

Jack frowned,

"And what's that supposed to mean",

"I plan on marrying Sam and the first thing I'm gonna do when we're married is make her leave the air force; and especially the SGC",

Jack smirked,

"Good luck with that, there's nothing more important in Sam's life than the air force and the SGC, she loves her work more then anything, and if you don't know that then you don't know her at all".

Pete laughed,

"Stay away from Sam or I'll make sure your life at the SGC becomes very difficult",

Jack glared at him,

"What",

"It's quite clear how you feel about Sam, stay away from her, or I promise you'll wish you had",

Pete smiled smugly and pointed to the bag,

"I'll take that into Sam shall I?"

He took the bag from Jack and started to walk off, stopping he turned and looked at Jack and laughed,

"It must be hard to be in love with a woman like Sam and not have her love you back, but then I wouldn't know about that would I".

He smiled smugly

"You're her Colonel, and that's all you'll ever be to her"

Pete stepped closer to Jack, leaning over to speak into his ear,

"I'm the one who gets to fuck her till she can't walk straight"

Jack clenched his jaw and took a deep breath trying to control his rising temper and the sudden wave of jealousy.

Pete laughed before he turned and walked away, leaving Jack to think about what had just happened.

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I'm going to upload a chapter everyday for the next three days to hopefully make up for not updating for a while; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait, thank you.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

"_Stay away from Sam or I'll make sure your life at the SGC becomes very difficult", _

_Jack glared at him, _

"_What", _

"_It's quite clear how you feel about Sam, stay away from her, or I promise you'll wish you had", _

_Pete smiled smugly and pointed to the bag, _

"_I'll take that into Sam shall I?" _

_He took the bag from Jack and started to walk off, stopping he turned and looked at Jack and laughed, _

"_It must be hard to be in love with a woman like Sam and not have her love you back, but then I wouldn't know about that would I". _

_He smiled smugly _

"_You're her Colonel, and that's all you'll ever be to her" _

_Pete stepped closer to Jack, leaning over to speak into his ear,_

"_I'm the one who gets to fuck her till she can't walk straight"_

_Jack clenched his jaw and took a deep breath trying to control his rising temper and the sudden wave of jealousy. _

_Pete laughed before he turned and walked away, leaving Jack to think about what had just happened. _

******************************

**Chapter: 9**

Pete knocked on Sam's door,

"Pete",

Pete noticed that she looked shocked,

Recovering slightly, she frowned,

"Pete what are you doing here"?

He smiled,

"I thought you might need these"

Holding up the bag of groceries that Jack had bought, she gave him a small smile,

"Oh, thank you",

Pete walked into Sam's house and put the bag on the table,

"Do you want a coffee?"

Sam asked,

"Yeah please",

He pointed to the bag,

"You want me to put them away for you"

"No it's ok; I'll do it while I make the coffee",

"Ok",

Pete nodded walked into the living room and sat down. Sam picked up the bag of groceries and headed into the kitchen to make the coffee and put the groceries away. Sam started to unpack the bag she frowned at a few of the contents.

(How did he know that I needed this?)

She thought looking at a tube of toothpaste noticing that there was something else in the bag she reached in and pulled it out she frowned when she saw that it was a four pack of Guinness she laughed and shook her head,

"Jack",

(Why didn't he bring them in himself, and why did Pete tell me he brought them when he clearly didn't? I'll have to call Jack later to thank him.)

She finished making the coffee and walked into the living room, handing Pete a cup she then walked over to the other side of the room and sat in the armchair.

"Thanks for the groceries again Pete, by the way how did you know I needed any, you seemed to buy everything I needed",

Pete shrugged,

"Just a lucky guess I suppose",

Sam scowled at him, he was lying to her and she knew he was. They sat in silence, as they drank their coffee, Sam watched him.

Sam looked at her watch for the forth time in five minutes, before looking past Pete and out of the window again. Pete sighed and scowled at Sam,

"Are you expecting someone Sam"?

He asked but got no answer, Sam was too deep in thought to hear him,

(Why didn't Jack come in, and why did Pete tell me that he bought me the groceries, why didn't he just tell me that Jack got them).

Sam bit her lower lip as she stared into her empty coffee cup,

"Sam",

Pete called a little louder snapping her out of her thoughts; she looked up to him,

"Are you expecting someone",

Sam frowned,

"What makes you say that",

Pete sighed,

"Well you've looked at your watch four times in the last five minutes and you keep looking out the window",

"It's just that Colonel O'Neill was supposed to be coming around on his way home"

She looked at her watch again then out of the window,

"He said he was going to finish early today, and he should have been here by now",

She glanced towards Pete, who frowned at her,

"I didn't know that Colonels made personal house calls to their second in commands"

He said in a very hostile tone, Sam glared at him,

"They do when they're a very good friend as well as your Colonel"

She looked out of the window again,

"I'm a member of his team and I was injured, the well being of his team is very important to him"

"Maybe I'll call the base see if he's left yet"

Pete huffed as Sam stood and walked over to the phone. After a few minutes of listening Sam gave up and hung up the phone,

"Well there's no answer so he's not in his office, he must have left already",

"Maybe he's just not in his office"

Pete said,

"No",

Sam said shaking her head,

"He called me a few hours ago and said that he would be here soon, he just had a few reports to write up then he was coming straight here",

"I'll call the front desk see if he's still on base"

Sam muttered as she picked up the phone again, after speaking to the SF at the front desk she hung up,

She bit her bottom lip and frowned,

"I don't understand, he signed out over two hours ago, he should be here",

Pete smiled

"Maybe he was on his way here but got an offer he couldn't refuse",

Her frown deepened,

"Maybe he left if he saw you coming, probably felt like he would get in the way",

She turned to him; you didn't see him when you got here did you"?

Sam watched him carefully; Pete shook his head,

"No, he wasn't here when I got here, maybe he changed his mind and just couldn't be bothered coming round"

Sam glared at him,

"Jack's not like that, he would have called me"

Pete scowled at her,

"Since when did you start calling him Jack"?

Sam frowned and shrugged nonchantly,

"He asks all of SG1 to call him Jack when were off base or on downtime"

Sam walked into the kitchen and Pete followed her,

"I'm making another coffee do you want one"?

Pete nodded,

"Sure"

Sam made them another coffee and they stood in silence in the kitchen,

"So what happened on your last mission to put you in the infirmary for so long?"

Sam winced,

"The Alpha site was attacked and we had to set off the base self destruct, my dad and I we're getting hunted down by a super soldier".

"After the base self destruct went off and I lost track of my dad, we couldn't use the gate so I had to keep hidden until help arrived, Jack and Teal'c came through the gate, found me, killed the super soldier, and brought me home; I was pretty badly injured from the explosion, so Janet kept me in"

Pete frowned,

"So you could have been killed"

Sam shrugged,

"Comes with the job",

They stood in silence again until Sam spoke,

"I think I'm going to go get a shower and go to bed",

Pete smiled,

"Think I'll join you".

Sam grimaced,

"Actually Pete I'm kinda tired, would you mind if we made it another night"

Pete sighed,

"I guess I could sleep on the couch",

Sam grimaced again,

"Actually I'd kinda like some time to myself, not had much of it lately"

Pete sighed as he put down his cup, he made his way to the front door and Sam followed; he opened the door and turned to Sam,

"I'll stop in a motel for the night and I'll come round and see you tomorrow",

He lent in to take her lips in a kiss but Sam turned her head and he kissed her cheek, he sighed and turned to leave,

"Pete, could you call before you come around tomorrow, I have a medical with Janet to see when I can go back to work",

She winced,

"If she say's I can't go back yet I won't be very good company",

Pete nodded,

"Sure ok",

"Thanks",

Pete turned, got into his car and left.

******************************

"So Janet what do you say, am I fit for duty",

Sam asked cautiously not sure what her answer would be. Janet smiled,

"Ok as long as you stay on light duties, just in your lab, I'm not clearing you for missions just yet",

Sam beamed a smile at her,

"But I don't want you to be pulling all nighters ok",

Sam nodded,

"I won't I promise".

The door to the infirmary swung open and Daniel walked in shaking his head as he crossed the infirmary he looked up and smiled,

"Hey Sam"

He said surprised,

"How you doing",

"Hey Daniel"

Sam stood and hugged him,

"I'm better now that I can come back to work",

Daniel raised his eyebrows at her,

"Really that's fantastic Sam, so when do we get you back?"

Sam turned to Janet, and Janet smiled,

"Tomorrow",

"Great, we'll have to go out and celebrate",

Sam smiled,

"Sure that would be great",

Janet frowned and looked to Daniel,

"What did you come in here for anyway".

Daniel cringed,

"I came in here to hide from Jack for a while, I knew that this is the one place he doesn't come unless he has to",

Sam looked at him confused,

"Why what's up with Jack"

Janet looked at her in shock at the use of her Colonel's given name, and Daniel smiled at her but it soon faded when he realized he'd have to explain,

"Jack's been in the worst mood all day today, yelling at everyone banging stuff around even Hammond's staying out of his way"

Daniel frowned and looked to Sam,

"What happened last night?"

Sam shook her head,

"I don't know he called me said he was going to leave early and he was going to call in on his way home, but he never came round",

Janet frowned,

"And he never called you; that's not like him",

Sam shook her head,

"No it's not, but that's not the only strange thing, Pete came round last night"

She paused and Daniel spoke,

"Well why's that so strange he is your boyfriend isn't he",

Sam grimaced slightly,

"That's not what I meant; when he called round he had a bag of groceries with him"

"Ok so he bought you some groceries, so what?"

"He said he bought them, but when I looked at the things in the bag it was clear that Colonel O'Neill had bought them, not him"

Daniel frowned,

"hmmmm, I see what you mean, that is a little strange, why would Jack call round and give Pete the groceries he bought for you and not come in?",

"And why would Pete tell you he bought them if the Colonel did?

"Maybe someone should go have a talk to him",

Janet said looking to Daniel expectantly; Daniel nodded then cringed when he realized that Janet was talking about him.

"Oh erm well…I…..wha….why me? Sam can't you do it"?

"Sur…."

Janet cut Sam off,

"No, Sam's going shopping with Cassie"

Sam frowned at Janet,

"I am"?

Janet stared at her and spoke through clenched teeth,

"Yes Sam you are, remember you said the next time you were off duty you'd take her out"

Janet nodded urging Sam to go along with it, Sam's eyes widened as the penny dropped,

"Oh, oh yes, thank you Janet, I'd completely forgotten about it",

"No problem Sam",

Sam turned to Daniel and smiled,

"Sorry Daniel looks like you're on your own",

Daniel frowned and looked at Janet,

"Yeah I suppose I am",

Janet looked at her watch,

"Cassie will be at home by now so you can pick her up from there",

Sam smiled,

"Ok",

"Oh Sam when do you want to go out"?

Sam thought for a minute,

"Well Janet's going to keep me on light duties for, I'm guessing about another week",

She glanced at Janet, who was nodding,

"So how about we make it next Friday; we're on downtime that weekend so it'll be perfect"

Daniel nodded,

"I'll tell Jack; maybe it'll shift his mood a little".

They all heard yelling in the corridor and winced; O'Neill was shouting at a lieutenant for something, Daniel gave them a tight smile and shrugged,

"No time like the present I guess",

"See you tomorrow Sam",

Daniel turned and started out of the infirmary,

"See you tomorrow Daniel"

Sam called as he dragged himself out of the infirmary and towards Jack's office, slowly. When Daniel had left Janet turned to Sam and smiled,

"You owe me",

Sam laughed

"What was that all about Janet"?

"Trust me Sam you don't want to see the Colonel at the moment; it's not a pretty sight",

Sam grimaced,

"Really, that bad"?

Janet raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening slightly,

"Oh yes; so you owe me"

Sam nodded,

"Yeah thanks Janet, sounds like you did me a favour".

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait, thank you.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

"_So how about we make it next Friday; we're on downtime that weekend so it'll be perfect" _

_Daniel nodded, _

"_I'll tell Jack; maybe it'll shift his mood a little". _

_They all heard yelling in the corridor and winced; O'Neill was shouting at a lieutenant for something, Daniel gave them a tight smile and shrugged, _

"_No time like the present I guess", _

"_See you tomorrow Sam", _

_Daniel turned and started out of the infirmary, _

"_See you tomorrow Daniel" _

_Sam called as he dragged himself out of the infirmary and towards Jack's office, slowly. When Daniel had left Janet turned to Sam and smiled, _

"_You owe me", _

_Sam laughed_

"_What was that all about Janet"? _

"_Trust me Sam you don't want to see the Colonel at the moment; it's not a pretty sight",_

_Sam grimaced,_

"_Really, that bad"?_

_Janet raised her eyebrows her eyes widening slightly,_

"_Oh yes; so you owe me"_

_Sam nodded,_

"_Yeah thanks Janet, sounds like you did me a favour". _

******************************

**Chapter: 10**

When Sam got home later that night, she was exhausted. She laughed to herself as she walked into the kitchen and put her bags on the counter,

(Boy Cassie really knows how to shop),

She made herself a coffee and walked into the hall to see if she had any messages, when she saw the flashing light she sighed and pressed the play button the machine rewound the messages then began to play,

"You have five new messages",

Sam groaned as the machine started to play the messages,

"Hi Sam honey it's Pete just calling to see when I can come round and how it went today, call me when you get home ok, love you, bye".

Sam cringed as she listened,

(I totally forgot that he wanted to come round),

The machine went on,

"Hi Sam its Pete, thought you were going to be home by now, where are you? Call me",

"Message three",

"Hi Sam its Pete again been calling you all night, call me when you get home ok",

"Hi Sam it's Cassie, I forgot to ask you when you dropped me off tonight if I could come round to yours and stop for a few nights? Mum's going to be on lates at the base and I know she's got you on early finishes; it'll be fun we'll eat ice cream and chat, ok call me, bye".

Sam smiled and looked at her watch,

(I'll call her in the morning),

The machine continued to play,

"Sam hi, it's Pete again I know I keep calling you, I don't really know what's going on but if you could call me back I would really appreciate it thanks",

Sam cringed,

(I guess I best phone him tonight),

She looked down at her now empty cup and decided that before she called him she would put away the shopping she had just bought and get herself a refill, after putting away her new clothes and making another coffee she made herself comfortable on the couch and reached for the phone to call Pete. She apologized for not being home and told him about going shopping with Cassie and that she was coming to stay with her for a few days so would he mind not coming round.

She also told him that her team were taking her out to celebrate her coming back to work and that he was welcome to come if he wanted to. He agreed and she said that she would call him with the time and place sometime in the week. He asked if he could come round tonight but she said that she wanted to get a shower and an early night as she was back in work tomorrow; she said good night, hung up the phone and went to get a shower before going to bed.

******************************

Sam was in her lab working on her latest project when Daniel walked in,

"Hey Sam",

Sam looked up and smiled,

"Hey Daniel",

He smiled back,

"What you up to",

"I'm just putting the finishing touches to this",

Sam looked down and carried on working after a few seconds she glanced up to look at Daniel,

"Is everything ok Daniel?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah its fine, erm Janet asked me to tell you that Cassie is waiting in the infirmary for you when your done",

"Ok, thanks I'm just about done here",

Sam stood and started to gather her things, she saw that Daniel looked a bit distracted; she frowned slightly,

"Daniel are you sure that everything's ok"?

"Yeah, yeah, sure",

"Were you able to talk to the Colonel the other day"?

Daniel cringed,

"Erm actually no I didn't, he wasn't in his office when I went there and I couldn't find him anywhere on base",

Sam laughed,

"Did you check the commissary; you can usually find him in there",

Daniel smiled slightly,

"Maybe I'll take a zat gun with me for protection",

Sam smiled and looked at her watch,

"I best get going if Cassie's waiting for me",

"Yeah I guess I'll go find Jack, see if I can find out what's up with him"

Sam nodded,

"Good luck",

Daniel cringed,

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it",

They both walked out of Sam's lab and headed to their destinations.

******************************

Daniel walked to the commissary, when he entered he saw Jack sat in the corner looking down thoughtfully at an empty cup; Daniel took a deep breath and walked over to him,

"Jack",

Jack sighed,

"Leave me alone Daniel",

"Jack, something's up and you need to talk about it",

Jack raised his voice but never looked up,

"No Daniel, what I need is for you to leave me alone",

Daniel shook his head and sat down across from him, Jack sighed,

"Daniel",

He said warningly,

"Jack, I'm not going till you tell me what's up",

Jack looked up and glared at him,

"Ok Daniel, you want to know what's up, when I went round to Carter's the other day I had a little run in with Pete",

Daniel frowned,

"Sam never said anything",

Jack scowled at him.

"That's because she doesn't know Daniel",

Daniel's frown deepened,

"Well what exactly did he say to you that would put you in this mood",

"He warned me off her, he said that if I didn't stay away from her out side of the SGC then he's going to try and make her leave the air force and the SGC",

"But how?"

Jack shook his head,

"I've no idea Daniel",

"Do you think we should tell Sam?"

"I don't know, maybe",

"Pete even told her that he bought the groceries for her, but Sam knew that you bought them",

Jack gave a small laugh,

"You coming to O'Malley's on Friday, celebrate Sam coming back to work"?

Jack grimaced,

"I don't know if that would be a good idea Daniel",

Daniel huffed,

"Don't tell me your gonna let Pete tell you what to do, you know Sam wants you to be there, she expects you to be there, it wont be the same without you",

Jack huffed again and Daniel smiled at him,

"I take it you'll be there then?"

Jack nodded,

"Can't let Carter down now can I?"

Daniel laughed,

"Nope";

******************************

Sam and Cassie were sat in Sam's living room eating ice cream and talking about Cassie's latest crush when the phone rang Sam groaned but didn't stand to answer it,

"Hi Sam its Pete just calling to say that I might be a little late on Friday but I'm still coming, I'll meet you there as soon as I can ok, bye",

Cassie frowned,

"Sam why don't you just ask him why he lied to you",

Sam sighed,

"He wouldn't admit to it anyway, I asked him if he'd seen Colonel O'Neill here that night and he said no".

"Well something must have happened, because mum said he's been in a *really* bad mood all week",

Cassie watched Sam for a minute,

"You've been really quite all week Sam, are you ok?"

Sam nodded,

"I'm fine Cass",

Cassie frowned at her; Sam gave her a small smile,

"Really, I'm fine",

"Sam you can talk to me; come on tell me what's wrong".

Sam sighed,

"It's just Pete, he's so…..I just…..oh I don't know",

Sam looked down at her tub of ice cream. Cassie smiled slightly,

"He's not Jack Sam and he never will be"

Sam's head shot up to look at Cassie and she shook her head,

"Wha…Cassie what, I don't know what you're talking about…..I know he's……I don't….."

She stuttered and trailed off,

"Sam I know how much you like Jack, it's so obvious"

"Cass"

"It's ok, I wont say anything, but maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel",

Sam gave her a small smile,

"Yeah maybe",

Cassie smiled,

"Great, hey are you looking forward to going out tomorrow?"

Sam laughed,

"Yeah should be fun".

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait. For all you people wanting to know when Pete is gonna hit the curb, soon, I just wanna make him suffer a bit first, ;-) I'll be uploading the next chapter later today thank you. The two songs in this chapter are Bryan Adams '_I Wanna Be Your Underwear_ 'and Bryan Adams '_I'll Always Be Right There_ 'both great songs from a great artist; their used without permission and don't belong to me.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

"_Sam you can talk to me; come on tell me what's wrong". _

_Sam sighed, _

"_It's just Pete, he's so…..I just…..oh I don't know", _

_Sam looked down at her tub of ice cream. Cassie smiled slightly, _

"_He's not Jack Sam and he never will be" _

_Sam's head shot up to look at Cassie and she shook her head, _

"_Wha…Cassie what, I don't know what you're talking about…..I know he's……I don't….."_

_She stuttered and trailed off, _

"_Sam I know how much you like Jack, it's so obvious" _

"_Cass" _

"_It's ok, I wont say anything, but maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel", _

_Sam gave her a small smile, _

"_Yeah maybe", _

_Cassie smiled, _

"_Great, hey are you looking forward to going out tomorrow?" _

_Sam laughed, _

"_Yeah should be fun". _

_******************************_

**Chapter: 11**

Sam, Janet and Cassie walked into O'Malley's and looked around,

"Oh there's Daniel, come on"

Cassie called as she grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her to the bar where Daniel was standing.

"Hey Daniel"

Cassie called as soon as she was in earshot; Daniel turned and smiled,

"Hey guys how are you",

He asked as he hugged each of them,

"You been here long Daniel",

"No we just got here five minutes ago and wow you all look great",

Cassie laughed

"Well we do try",

Daniel glanced at Janet and smiled,

"And you succeed",

Janet blushed and smiled back shyly,

"Well I'm just getting a round in what can I get you",

"I'll have a coke please Daniel"

"Sam",

"I'll have a sweet white wine and lemonade please Daniel",

"Janet",

"I'll have a Martine and lemonade please",

Daniel nodded,

"Ok why don't you all go get a seat Jack and Teal'c are sat just over there"

Daniel pointed to where they where sat,

"I'll get these and bring them over",

Sam smiled,

"Ok thanks Daniel, see you in a minute",

"I'll wait with Daniel give him a hand bringing the drinks over",

Sam turned to look at Janet and smirked before walking to their table.

"Hey Teal'c, sir",

Sam smiled and nodded to each of them

"Good evening Major Carter, Cassie how are you",

"Good thanks Teal'c and please call me Sam",

Cassie smiled,

"Hey Teal'c hey Jack",

"Hey Cass, and Sam same goes to you its Jack not sir ok".

Sam laughed,

"Ok sorry, Jack",

Jack stared at Sam she was wearing high heal boots her black leather pants a tight baby blue top and leather jacket.

(Oh my god she looks amazing),

Jack swallowed hard before he spoke again; he waved his arm towards the chairs,

"Take a seat ladies";

Sam and Cassie took a seat just as Janet and Daniel came back from the bar with the drinks. Cassie smiled,

"I'll be right back",

They all frowned as she stood up and walked across the dance floor to a table with a book on it, a few minutes later she came back,

"Hey guys they've got karaoke on tonight"

She smiled and looked at Jack as she sat back down.

"I just signed you and Sam up for it",

Jack who was taking a sip of his beer at the time started choking on it.

"You did what"

He spluttered,

"I signed you two up to sing on the Karaoke",

Janet and Daniel both started snickering, while Sam and Jack looked totally shocked,

"Theirs no way I'm doing that",

"Oh come on Jack it'll be fun",

"Yeah for you lot",

"Ohhhh please Jack",

Cassie gave him her best puppy dog eyes, Jack glanced at Sam who just smiled then back to Cassie, he groaned and looked back at Sam,

"Well Sam I guess you better get drinking you're gonna need it if we're supposed to go up there and sing"

He nodded his head towards the stage. Cassie's eyes lit up,

"Yay thanks guys",

Jack rolled his eyes,

"What've we gotten ourselves into now",

Sam laughed,

"I don't know but I'll need a lot more of these before we do it",

Jack snorted,

"Yeah you're not the only one".

A little while later, and after a few more drinks, Cassie pulled Jack and Sam up on to the stage. The group followed and moved to a table closer to the stage and the dance floor to get a better view. Cassie lent over and told the DJ which song to put on, then she told Jack and Sam that she had picked Bryan Adams I want to be your underwear, she smiled and Sam started laughing, Cassie had chosen it because it was one of Sam's favourite songs.

"Good luck guys"

Cassie raised her eyebrows and smiled,

"Have fun",

Cassie turned and ran back to the others. Sam smiled at Jack and shrugged and he smiled back.

"You know we could have some fun here".

Sam bit her lower lip and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Jack laughed,

"Yeah we sure could".

"You think that you can handle it Jack",

Jack smirked,

"Bring it on Sam".

Sam smirked,

"Oh you got it flyboy; hey do you know this song Jack"?

Jack nodded and Sam licked her lips and smiled,

"Good".

The music started and Sam started to move and sway very sexily to the beat, Jack swallowed hard as her watched the sway of her hips,

(Oh shit, I'm in trouble).

Sam turned and stoked her hands over his chest as she danced and sang the first verse.

_Sam_

//"I wanna be your t-shirt when its wet  
wanna be the shower when you sweat  
I gotta be the tattoo on your skin  
ya lemme me be your bed baby- when you climb in"//

Jack smiled, (my turn),

_Jack_

//"I wanna be the sheets when you sleep  
lemme be the secrets that you keep  
I gotta be the spoon to still your cream"//

Jack wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled her close, holding her to him he looked into her eyes,

//"I wanna be the one that really makes you SCREAM"//

Sam raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip,

(Oh please do).

_Both_

//"I wanna be- your lipstick- when you lick it I wanna be- your high heels when ya kick it I wanna be- your sweet lovin - ya when you make It from your feet up to your hair- more than anything I swear-  
I wanna be- your UNDERWEAR"//

Sam rocked and ground her hips against Jack as she danced,

_Sam_

//"I wanna be the itch that you scratch  
lemme be your chair when u relax  
I gotta be the razor when you shave"//

Daniel, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c continued to watch in stunned silence as Jack and Sam continued to push their flirting to another level,

Sam wrapped her arm around his waist as she bent her knees and swayed her hips sexily, rubbing her body against him, she looked into his eyes and licked her lips,

Daniel choked on his bear spraying it everywhere as he watched Sam rub her body down the length of Jack's,

"Sorry guys",

He muttered after the coughing subsided, though no one heard him; not taking his eyes from Sam and Jack intrigued as to how far this would go, he fumbled about for a napkin to clean himself up.

Unaware Jack and Sam continued,

//"Wanna be the habit that really makes you crave"//

(Oh holy shit),

Jack gulped,

_Jack_

//"I wanna be - your hot tub- when your dippin  
I wanna be your bathrobe - oh when your drippin  
I wanna be your cocktail baby- yeah when your sippin  
I just wanna be right there- more than anything I swear-  
I wanna be- your UNDERWEAR"//

_Sam_

Sam snaked down Jack's body and back up slowly swaying and grinding her hips, stroking her hand up his leg as she stood back up to face him,

//"Wanna be your sleepin bag- baby slip inside  
lemme be your motorcycle- take ya for a ride- alright"//

She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and bit her bottom lip,

//"See what I'm sayin"//

_Jack_

Jack pulled her close to him again and held her tightly, pressing his body against hers; he ran his hands over her as she danced next to him,

//"I wanna be- your hotsauce- yeah when your cookin  
I wanna be your sunglasses- hey good-looking!  
I wanna be- wanna be the one- ya stick your hook in"//

(Oh god Jack),

_Both_

//"I just wanna be right there more than anything I swear...  
oh yeah I wanna be- your UNDERWEAR"//.

When the music stopped, Jack hugged Sam pressing a kiss to her neck. Laughing they then stepped off the stage Jack kept his arm tightly around Sam's shoulders; Sam followed and mimicked Jack wrapping her arm around his waist as they started across the dance floor to the others. Sam beamed a huge smile at Cassie who was watching them open-mouthed.

"Oh my god guys that was so cool",

Cassie called as they got closer to their table. Sam and Jack looked at each other and laughed.

Jack smirked,

"It was fun",

He raised his eyebrows to her,

"Wasn't it Sam"?

Sam nodded, and dazzled him with a smile that spread from ear to ear,

"Yeah it was Jack".

Daniel leaned into Janet and whispered,

"Those two seriously need to have sex, and soon",

Janet looked at him shocked at his comment, then nodded and smiled.

"I bet there's enough sexual tension between them two to power Sam's naquada reactor".

Daniel laughed and nodded,

"Yeah, maybe more",

Jack turned to the group and saw Daniel and Janet smiling at him.

(They're up to something)

Jack smirked,

"So you two, I hope you don't mind but we signed you up",

Daniel and Janet stopped laughing and looked at each other shocked then back to Jack.

"You wha….you what….you didn't….you wouldn't"

Daniel stuttered.

Jack's smile grew,

"Oh yeah Danny boy we did, you and Janet are sighed up to sing a duet, isn't that right Sam".

Sam frowned,

(We didn't sign them up for the Karaoke),

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled,

(Come on Sam go with it),

Jack winked and Sam smiled, understanding what he was up to.

"Oh yeah, we sure did",

Daniel looked at Janet and gulped, Janet looked back at him just as shocked, they were broken out of their trance by a voice.

"Hey Sam",

They all turned to see Pete walking over to their table.

"There you are",

Sam gave him a small smile,

"Hey Pete";

"Pete hey how you doin",

Pete looked at Jack and scowled at him.

"Colonel O'Neill hi",

Jack smiled at him,

"Why don't you call me Jack"?

Jack turned and looked at the group,

"Well I'm off to the bar could do with a drink after that, same again everyone?"

Everyone nodded, he turned to Sam who still had her arm wrapped around him, he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes at what he was about to say aware of its double meaning.

"How about you, you want the same again Sam",

She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows slightly then smiled.

"Yes please",

He smiled back then he slowly and reluctantly released his grip from around her waist and her from his. She watched him as he walked over to the bar, feeling her eyes on him he turned when he got to the bar and smiled again, he winked at her before turning around to order their drinks.

"So what you guy's been up to",

Pete asked,

"Jack and Sam just sang a duet on the on the Karaoke",

"Really, I thought you didn't like Karaoke Sam?"

Pete asked,

"What made you think that?"

Sam asked, Daniel smirked,

"Well she sure seamed to be enjoying it tonight"

Sam glared playfully at Daniel and laughed, he gave her a cheeky smile in return,

"You and Janet are next Daniel",

Daniel's smile faded and he scowled playfully at Sam,

"We'll see Sam we'll see"

Sam laughed

"It's only fair; me and Jack did it so you two have too as well"

She turned to Teal'c,

"Don't they Teal'c"?

Teal'c raised his eyebrow then nodded once,

"It would"

Daniel frowned,

"Ohhhh, come on Teal'c"

Daniel whined, Teal'c turned to Daniel and smiled slightly,

"Ha, Teal'c's on my side Daniel",

Sam called smugly,

Daniel huffed picked up his beer and took a long sip.

"Here we go campers",

Jack walked towards the table carrying a tray with their drinks on it,

"Here ya go Pete; I got ya this, for when you've finished that one",

Jack pointed to a bottle on the table. Sam turned to look at Pete

"Why don't we take a seat",

"Here ya go Sam",

Jack passed Sam her drink,

"I got you a large I thought you might be thirsty after all that singing",

Sam laughed,

"Thanks Jack, I am",

She said taking her drink from him and knocking back half of it in one go, Pete frowned,

"Sam are you sure that you should be drinking like that",

Sam paused to look at Pete then rolled her eyes at him, Jack laughed,

"Pete trust me, Sam can more than hold her own",

Daniel started laughing and looked at Pete,

"Oh yeah she really can, trust us on that".

Jack smirked,

"Of course there was that time when we were on…."

"Ohhhh yeah, and after drinking their local brew she…."

Daniel interrupted; he stopped suddenly when Janet elbowed him in the ribs,

"Ow, Janet that hurt"

Sam's eyes widened in horror and she glared playfully at Jack then at Daniel, blushing slightly she cleared her throat,

"Well, we won't go into that will we guy's"

Sam said in a warning but playful tone, Jack and Daniel looked at each then at Teal'c and laughed

"No ma'am".

Janet stood up,

"Right, Sam, Cassie, come on were going to go dance",

Daniel snickered; Janet scowled at him then smirked,

"Come on Daniel you're coming too",

Daniel looked up shocked,

"What….I'm what",

She lent down and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet and walked him around the table towards the dance floor, she paused when she got to Jack,

"Are you three coming"?

"I will refrain, but thank you for the invitation",

Jack smiled,

"I'll stay here, keep Teal'c Company, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble ya know, you guys go have fun".

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack's comment; Jack just smirked and shrugged his shoulders slightly,

Janet turned to Pete,

"Pete, how about you?"

Pete shook his head,

"No, I don't do dancing".

"Oh, ok",

Janet turned to Sam and smiled,

"Shall we",

"Yeah let's go".

She watched Pete as he stood and walked to the bar; she huffed and rolled her eyes, before picking up her drink and taking a good swig. She looked up and caught Jack smiling at her and frowned at him,

"What?"

He shook his head smirking,

"Nothing";

She shrugged and turned to follow Janet, Cassie and Daniel to the dance floor.

"Have fun Sam",

She turned around and smiled at him,

"Oh I will";

She called and carried on walking onto the dance floor. Jack stood watching them laughing and dancing, he smiled to himself,

(She's so beautiful and so damn sexy).

He frowned when he saw Sam and Daniel talking and looking over before Sam nodded and started walking over to him.

She smiled and he passed her, her drink, she emptied the glass of its contents and put it on the table before turning to look at him. She glanced over at Daniel and the others on the dance floor, Daniel smiled she smiled back then turned to Jack and grabbed his hand. He frowned at her and she stared at him for a second then started to pull him onto the dance floor.

"Sam wait",

Jack pulled back slightly to put his beer on the table then smiled.

"Ok",

Sam smiled back and they walked to the dance floor, as they got to the others the music changed. Daniel looked at Janet and smiled, when he heard that it was a slow song he put his arms out to Janet,

"Care to dance".

Janet laughed and nodded,

"Yeah sure";

Daniel put his arms around Janet and held her close and Janet wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack stood and looked at Sam he smiled at her and raised his eyebrows she laughed and nodded that she was ok with it. He reached out and she walked towards him, he pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her tightly, Sam mimicked him wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his chest, Cassie laughed.

"Err guy's, I'm gonna go sit with Teal'c ok",

She shook her head smiling and walked back to their table.

They moved slowly as the music played Sam smiled when she heard that it was Bryan Adams; I'll always be right there. Jack squeezed her tightly and buried his head in her hair; Sam closed her eyes and rested heavily against Jack's chest, she sighed and smiled as she heard him singing the words softly.

Cassie sat back down at the table with Teal'c and watched them dance; she laughed,

"They *so* need to get a room".

She sighed,

"Teal'c when are Jack and Sam gonna see that they belong together".

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in question; Cassie rolled her eyes,

"Yeah I know the regs are stopping them".

Teal'c nodded,

"Perhaps one day circumstances will change"

Cassie sighed,

"Yeah, I just hope they wake up before it's too late",

"Indeed".

Pete glared at them as he watched them dance together; he overheard the conversation between Cassie and Teal'c as he walked back to their table. Feeling his temper rise he knocked back the rest of his drink and stormed over to the bar to get another.

//"I swear to you - I will always be there for you -  
there's nothin' I won't do  
I promise you - all my life I will live for you - we  
will make it through  
Forever - we will be  
Together - you and me  
Oh n' when I hold ya - nothin' can compare  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be - right  
there  
I believe in us - nothin' else could ever mean so much  
You're the one I trust our time has come - we're not two  
people  
Now - we are one - ya you're second to none  
Forever - we will be  
Together - a family  
The more I get to know ya - nothin' can compare  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be - right  
there  
Forever - we will be  
Together - oh just you and me  
The more I get to know ya - the more I really care  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be...  
Ya know I really love ya - nothin' can compare  
for all of my life - ya know I'll always be – right  
there"//

Jack sighed and lifted his head, after taking a few seconds to compose herself Sam looked up and smiled, she frowned as she saw a shocked expression on Jacks face,

"Jack, what's up",

Jack just nodded his head in the direction he was looking unable to speak; Sam turned around to see what had gotten him so speechless and smiled.

"When did Daniel and Janet get together",

Jack managed to asked,

"Erm, I'd say right about now",

Sam said chuckling watching as her two friends stood kissing on the dance floor,

"Hey Danny boy, come on let's go, songs over you can put Janet down now"

Jack shook his head and smiled then he sighed and released Sam from his embrace and took her hand as he lead her off the dance floor towards their table, Janet and Daniel followed a few seconds later.

"Ok who's up for a few games of pool and another drink"?

Jack asked looking around the group they all nodded,

"I'll get us all another drink and meet you over there",

Jack smiled and released Sam's hand,

"Ok, cya over there"

She smiled and nodded then walked to the bar.

She saw Pete stood at the bar and walked over to stand next to him,

"Hey we're all going to go play some pool you wanna come".

Pete turned to look at her,

"Yeah sure ok",

She smiled,

"Good, I'm getting everyone another drink you want one".

"Yeah ok",

She ordered their drinks and turned around to watch her friends play pool while she waited. She laughed when she saw Jack trying to teach Cassie how to play. Pete turned around to see what she was laughing at and scowled when he saw she was watching Jack.

Grabbing her arm firmly he turned her towards him sharply and glared at her,

"Sam why did you dance with him; is there something going on between you two"?

Sam frowned and looked at him,

"What?"

She snapped, pulling her arm out of his grasp,

She laughed bitterly and shook her head,

"No, no of course not, he's just my CO and my friend".

Pete scowled,

"Well it looked like a hell of a lot more from over here".

Sam sighed and Pete heard the disappointment in her voice,

"Well it's not, we're very close yeah, but as friends…….just as friends, I'm just as close to Daniel and Teal'c as I am to Jack",

Pete glared at her,

"Oh so it's Jack now, what happened to Colonel, or sir?"

Sam shrugged nonchantly,

"He likes to be called Jack on down time".

Sam glanced at Jack again.

"He's a very good friend…..that's all",

Pete nodded,

"Ok";

Sam turned back to the bar and paid for their drinks then picked up the try,

"Are you coming to play pool"?

Pete smiled,

"Ok",

"Great, let's go".

For the next few hours they played pool drank and laughed. Sam and Jack continued to flirt and tease each other more and more, Daniel sat down next to Janet.

"You know, theirs enough sexual tension between them two to take down a Goa'uld mothership".

Janet laughed,

"Yeah if they ever gave into it then it would probably kill them",

Daniel chuckled

"Yeah you're probably right".

Janet saw Cassie yawning; she looked at her watch and sighed.

"Well guy's looks like I'm gonna have to call it a night Cassie's exhausted".

Cassie started to protest saying that she wasn't tired and wanted to stay, Daniel smiled at Janet and winked,

"I'll give you a hand getting her home".

Janet smiled and nodded,

"That would be great Daniel, thanks".

Sam, Jack and Teal'c looked at each other with a knowing look and smiled.

"Yeah ok, I guess we all better call it a night",

"Ohhhh, come on Jack just one more game".

Sam pouted, Jack smiled and thought about it, he was enjoying himself; he was just about to agree when he saw Sam trying to stifle a yawn he frowned and shook his head.

"I think it's time for sleep Sam",

Sam smiled wickedly,

"Or are you just afraid you'll lose…..again".

Jack laughed,

"Bed Sam and that's an order"

Sam pouted then stood to attention and saluted him,

"Yes sir, are you comin too?"

They all laughed, except for Pete, and headed outside to catch a taxi.

"Teal'c you can come back to my place",

Teal'c bowed,

"Thank you O'Neill, I am most grateful",

Jack waved his hand dismissively at him,

"No problem T, no problem";

Sam kissed and hugged everyone thanking them all for a great night out. When she hugged and kissed Jack, she lingered in his arms just that little bit longer. She looked into his eyes and smiled, her voice just above a whisper,

"Night Jack, thanks for a great night",

"Night Sam, anytime"

She reluctantly stepped out of his arms. They all said goodnight again and walked towards the taxis.

Jack's heart sank when he saw Pete getting into the taxi with Sam. Daniel saw the pained crestfallen look on Jacks face and turned to see what he was looking at. Daniel cringed and walked over to Jack, he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You have to tell her Jack",

Jack frowned and looked at Daniel,

"What…tell who what"?

Daniel sighed and shook his head,

"Sam, Jack you need to tell Sam how you feel about her".

Jack's frown turned to a scowl,

"I don't know what you're talking about Daniel".

Daniel huffed and gave him a small smile,

"Course you don't Jack, of course you don't",

He patted his shoulder.

"You need to talk to her Jack she needs to know",

Jack sighed,

"She's happy with Pete Daniel".

"Is she? Then why has she spent the entire evening flirting with you, when Pete was two feet away?"

"You need to tell her, and see where it goes from there".

Jack sighed and nodded; Daniel smiled, and turned to walk to the taxi,

"Soon Jack"

He called as he got in; Jack nodded again, then headed for his and Teal'c's taxi and got in.

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for continuing to read my story; here's the second chapter posted today as promised; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait.

_Last time:_

******************************

"_You have to tell her Jack", _

_Jack frowned and looked at Daniel, _

"_What…tell who what"? _

_Daniel sighed and shook his head, _

"_Sam, Jack you need to tell Sam how you feel about her". _

_Jack's frown turned to a scowl, _

"_I don't know what you're talking about Daniel". _

_Daniel huffed and gave him a small smile, _

"_Course you don't Jack, of course you don't", _

_He patted his shoulder. _

"_You need to talk to her Jack she needs to know", _

_Jack sighed, _

"_She's happy with Pete Daniel". _

"_Is she? Then why has she spent the entire evening flirting with you, when Pete was two feet away?" _

"_You need to tell her, and see where it goes from there". _

_Jack sighed and nodded; Daniel smiled, and turned to walk to the taxi, _

"_Soon Jack" _

_He called as he got in; Jack nodded again, then headed for his and Teal'c's taxi and got in_.

******************************

**Chapter: 12**

Sam got out of the taxi and walked to the house once the door was open she waved her arm in the air,

"Night Pete";

Pete sighed, shook his head and got back into the taxi,

"Night Sam";

The taxi driver sighed,

"Try flowers mate",

Pete frowned,

"Sorry",

"Flowers, when you've clearly done something wrong but you've no idea what it is try flowers, always works for me".

Pete smiled,

"Yeah, thanks I'll try that",

The taxi driver laughed and drove out of Sam's driveway.

Sam closed the door and lent against it, she smiled to herself. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel Jack's hands on her, and how his body felt pressed against hers as he held her close to him. She stood there and thought about how good it felt to have him so close to her, to be held in his embrace. She yawned then smiled,

"Time for bed I think"

She pushed herself off the door and walked to her bedroom.

******************************

Jack sat in his living room thinking about what Daniel had said while Teal'c was in the spare room kel'no'reeming,

(Maybe Daniels right, I should just tell Sam how I feel then we can move past it),

He looked at his watch,

(Maybe I'll just go round and see her tomorrow, get this over and done with no time like the present right),

He yawned,

"But first bed",

He stood from his chair and dragged his tired body to bed.

******************************

Jack sat in his truck outside Sam's house trying to work up the courage to knock on the door.

(Come on just get out walk to her house and knock on the door).

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then jumped out of his truck, he walked up Sam's drive and stood at her door,

(Ok, now knock)

Taking another deep breath, he knocked before he could change his mind. Sam opened the door and stood looking at him puzzled,

"Sir what….is everything ok",

Jack cringed; he rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that was building there,

"Sam can we talk",

Sam smiled and nodded,

"Of course come in",

She stepped aside to let him in he gave her a small smile,

"Thanks",

Then walked into the hall,

"Can I get you anything, a coffee, juice maybe",

"Err; yeah a coffee would be great thanks",

"Why don't you go take a seat I won't be a minute",

Jack nodded and walked into the living room; Sam paused for a moment then walked into the kitchen.

(What could he need to talk about? He seemed fine last night)

Sam's eyes widened in shock,

(Oh, god he must want to talk about what happened last night, I over stepped the mark)

She cringed,

"Damit",

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before picking up their cups and heading into the living room.

She handed one to Jack who had sat in the chair he always sat in when he was at her house, before sitting down on the sofa herself. Picking up the TV remote, she turned down the volume, and placed it back on the table. She took a sip of her coffee and watched him for a moment out the corner of her eye; she could practically see the tension flowing through him. She pressed her lips together then took a deep breath.

"So what can I do for you sir",

He let out a long breath and scrubbed at his face,

"It's Jack Sam, we're not on base now, and I want to talk as Jack and Sam, not Major and Colonel. Ok?"

Sam nodded,

"Ok, sorry Jack, what would you like to talk about".

Jack let out another long breath and scrubbed his face again; he looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Ok, this err, this isn't going to be easy for me so I'm just gonna talk and I'd really appreciate it if you would just listen and let me finish before you respond, is that ok?"

Sam nodded,

"Ok I'm listening"

He took a deep breath and dragged a shaky hand through his short hair.

"Ok, oh god where do I start, Sam I care about you, a lot more than any CO has a right to care about their second in command".

He dropped his head and looked at the floor.

"When you were at the Alpha site and…..thought of you out there alone, not knowing weather you were alive or weather one of them things had caught up to you and……, the thought of losing you scared the life out of me, I've never been more afraid".

He scrubbed his face then looked up to Sam, she held his gaze, he stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the coffee table in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Sam, I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time now",

Sam's eyes widened in shock and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest, it was beating so fast that she thought it would break out of her chest. Stared at him and tried to get her breathing under control, he sighed and dropped his head

"Sam….."

"Jack",

She interrupted, he looked up and she dazzled him with a smile that spread from ear to ear and made her eyes sparkle.

"Jack, I'm in love with you too",

He frowned,

"You are?"

She nodded,

"Have been for a long time now";

Jack beamed a smile at her that matched her own. He reached up with his left hand and cupped her face, he stroked his thumb across her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch after a second she opened her eyes and their gaze locked. She smiled softly after him, he smiled back then he leaned in slowly and gently brushed his lips across hers before kissing her tenderly.

"What the hell",

They pulled apart Jack dropped his head. Sam winced and turned to see Pete stood in the doorway of her living holding a bunch of flowers, the look on his face was a mixture of anger and sadness. After a few seconds Pete scowled at Jack,

"You son of a bitch";

Jack sighed and stood up,

"Pete",

Pete charged across the room raising his fist and throwing it towards Jack's face. Jack dodged the punch and Pete grabbed hold of his shirt glaring at him.

"I told you to stay away from her",

Sam frowned,

"You did what? How dare you?".

Pete glanced over at Sam,

"Stay out of this Sam, it doesn't concern you".

"Yeah that's right, it's only my life",

"Pete you don't want to do this",

Pete frowned,

"Oh don't I, coz here I am thinking that you were trying to take Sam away from me".

Jack sighed,

"I wasn't trying to take her off you Pete I just wanted her to know that I've been in love with her for the past seven years".

Jack glanced at Sam then back to Pete, who scowled at Jack, turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. Jack sighed and dropped his head, Sam groaned Jack looked up to her and shook his head,

"Sam I'm sorry, this is all my fault".

Sam gave him a weak smile,

"No Jack it's not";

She lent forward and gently kissed him,

"I'd better go talk to him".

Jack nodded,

"You want me to come with"

She cringed then smiled.

"Best not",

He pressed his lips together closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Ok",

Sam reached out and squeezed his hand,

"Why don't you make a coffee while I go talk to Pete".

He gave her a small smile,

"Sure, call if you need me, ok".

She smirked at him,

"Jack I fight Goa'uld and super soldiers for a living, I'll be fine, don't worry, now go",

He smiled and stroked her hair then placed a quick kiss on her forehead. He walked into the hall and she followed him, she took a deep breath and let it go slowly.

"Ok, here goes",

She turned and walked out of the house to find Pete, she found him sitting on the bench in her front garden.

"Pete",

He looked up at her then turned away, she walked over to the bench, sitting down next to him she sighed.

"Pete, I'm sorry I never meant….we never meant for any this to happen".

Pete sighed,

"But you love him, don't you?"

Sam nodded,

"Yeah I do; I really do",

"How long?"

"A while, I've tried to deny it for so long, pushed the feelings so deep inside me…."

Pete huffed and dropped his head,

"I knew",

Sam frowned,

Pete looked at her,

"I knew that you were too good to be true but I thought you were worth the risk, your heart was never mine, I never really knew why but I suspected and took what you gave me. I thought that if I just held on that one day, you would love me like I love you. But then when I saw you with him the way you looked at him; the way you smiled at him, you've never smiled at me that way, and I knew, I knew why you couldn't give your heart to me".

He sighed,

"It's because you'd given it to him, he already had it".

Sam sighed and dropped her head looking at the floor,

"Pete I do love you…..it's just that…..I'm just not *in* love with you, I tried to forget about him really I did, I thought that in time maybe I could, and we could have a life together".

"I guess that explains why you never wanted to make love".

Pete laughed but there was no humour in it.

"You know the one and only time we did make love, you called out his name".

Sam's head shot up to look at him; she shook her head as she spoke,

"Pete I…..I….I didn't know…"

"You didn't realize, and I wasn't about to bring it up, not good for a guys ego"

Pete stood and started to leave.

"I'm sorry Pete; I never meant to hurt you",

Pete paused and let out a long breath slowly,

"Goodbye Sam",

He got in his car and left. Sam released the breath that she was holding and dropped her head,

"Bye Pete";

She lifted her head then stood and walked back into the house. She found Jack sat at the kitchen table with a coffee and smiled. He looked up as he heard her come into the kitchen,

"How's Pete",

"He's gone"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sam I'm sorry",

Sam smiled weakly and shook her head,

"I'm not, I don't love him Jack, I love you, I always have, I was kidding myself with Pete; I wanted normal so much."

She huffed,

"I thought that if I tried hard enough that I could learn to love him and in time let you go, but I never let go and I never stopped loving you".

She shrugged her shoulders,

"I couldn't no matter how hard I tried".

Jack stood crossed the small gap between them and pulled her into an embrace, he held her close to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck kissing her softly.

"Jack",

She whispered, he chuckled slightly and spoke into her neck,

"Guess I can't blame it on the side arm this time ay".

She pulled back slightly and smiled at him shaking her head; reaching her arm up she cupped the back of his head. Running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, she pulled him down until his lips meet hers. He kissed her passionately until their lungs burned with the need for air; they broke apart only to take the breath that their lungs demanded before returning to their passionate embrace. When the desperate need to breath arose again, they pulled apart and stared at each other. Sam smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Bedroom",

She whispered breathlessly.

"Sam, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jack, now take me to bed".

Jack smiled and nodded; he bent down and scooped her off the floor into his arms, then turned and made his way to Sam's bedroom, carrying Sam in his arms and kissing her desperately, unwilling to loose contact even for a second as they made their way to Sam's bed to make love.

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait. The story has probably only been a PG-13 or so up to this point, but changes to an NC17 in this chapter.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

_Jack stood crossed the small gap between them and pulled her into an embrace, he held her close to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck kissing her softly. _

"_Jack", _

_She whispered, he chuckled slightly and spoke into her neck, _

"_Guess I can't blame it on the side arm this time ay". _

_She pulled back slightly and smiled at him shaking her head; reaching her arm up she cupped the back of his head. Running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, she pulled him down until his lips meet hers. He kissed her passionately until their lungs burned with the need for air; they broke apart only to take the breath that their lungs demanded before returning to their passionate embrace. When the desperate need to breath arose again, they pulled apart and stared at each other. Sam smiled and bit her lower lip. _

"_Bedroom", _

_She whispered breathlessly. _

"_Sam, are you sure about this?" _

"_Yes Jack, now take me to bed". _

_Jack smiled and nodded; he bent down and scooped her off the floor into his arms, then turned and made his way to Sam's bedroom, carrying Sam in his arms and kissing her desperately, unwilling to loose contact even for a second as they made their way to Sam's bed to make love._

******************************

**Chapter: 13**

"Well there's no answer at Jacks, I left him a message, told him we were getting together to go out for dinner and to meet us there, I said we would be calling into Sam's on the way but if he sees her to bring her with him, he knows where to find us".

Janet smiled and walked over to him, he smiled back and wrapped his arms around her,

"You ok?"

She nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine, Daniel do you think we should tell the others about us?"

Daniel nodded,

"Yes I do as soon as possible, maybe at diner".

He leaned down and kissed her gently,

"You and Cass nearly ready to go?"

She nodded,

"Yeah just waiting for Cass she's just finishing her hair",

"Ok, were picking Teal'c up on the way",

Cassie came bounding down the stairs,

"Hey guys did you get hold of Jack and Sam",

"No I left a message for Jack so he knows where we are and we have to go past Sam's house so we can call in on the way",

Cassie smiled,

"Great",

Janet smiled and turned to Cassie,

"You ready to go honey?"

"Yep all done",

Daniel smiled,

"Great let's go",

They headed to the car and drove to the base to pick up Teal'c.

******************************

Jack carried Sam into the bedroom then lowered her to the floor so she could stand, he cupped her neck and stroked his thumbs across the soft skin of her face,

"Sam, are you sure about this",

She smiled at him,

"I mean……."

She leaned in and cut him off with a kiss,

"I'm sure Jack",

He smirked,

"Well ok then, as long as you're sure",

She leaned up and kissed him again,

"Oh yeah I'm sure and you have a promise to keep",

He looked at her confused and she smiled,

"You said you wanted to make me scream",

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, he leaned down to take her mouth with his, she responded eagerly to his touch. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue seeking entry and she opened her mouth granting it, he slid his tongue in her hot wet mouth and she greeted it with her own caressing it, he rubbed his hands up and down her body holding her to him taking pleasure in the feel of her body pressed against his. She stroked her hands down his back and cupped his ass, squeezing it gently; he groaned softly and pulled her closer, kissing her wildly and passionately. His kisses intoxicated her she felt light headed and weak at the knees.

(Oh god he feels so good),

She released one hand stroking it across his stomach and down towards his groin, he gasped as she gently caressed his erection through his jeans.

"Oh god Sam",

He murmured against her mouth,

"I want you so much",

She smiled as she continued to kiss him and ran her hands to the bottom of his t-shirt. Taking hold of the hem, she began to pull the t-shirt up his chest letting her fingertips trail up his back. They broke apart and she pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, she admired his body, his well toned pecks and flat toned stomach. She had seen him without his shirt on before when on missions and in the locker room, but this was different, this was the first time that she had been able to really look at him, to really appreciate it, to take in every firm well shaped muscle, to be able to touch it, and it was incredibly erotic. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached out and stroked her hands across his chest and down to his stomach, his muscles tensed and flexed under her touch, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, leaning up she took his lips in a kiss.

He placed his hands on her waist then pulled them up the sides of her body, his fingers grabbing at her top until it gathered under her breasts. He pulled back slightly then lifted it up over her breasts over her head and off tossing it to the floor, he pulled her close to him and reached around her, stroking his hands up her back finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it. Then, placing his hands on her shoulders he slowly slid the straps down her arms, when it was free, he dropped it to the floor. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the elegant beauty before him.

"Wow",

He murmured his voice barely a whisper. Sam bit her lip nervously as he stared at her; he smiled and swallowed hard.

"God Sam, you're amazing",

He whispered breathlessly,

He reached out with a shaky hand to cup her breast and squeezed it gently. He rolled the hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger before leaning down and taking it into his hot wet mouth. Sam groaned as he licked the nipple and the soft skin around it, he sucked it gently pulling it deeper and deeper into his mouth and as he released it he dragged his teeth across it sending a wave of pleasure coursing through Sam making her shiver. He looked up and smiled before he retuned to inflict the same sweet torture on the other breast, she threw her head back and gasped in pleasure, he placed hot wet kisses across her breast, along her chest, and up her neck as he made his way to her lips, taking them with his he kissed her passionately.

She reached down grabbed hold of his pants feeling for the button, she undid it and slid down the zipper; wrapping her fingers around the waistband of his jeans, she kept eye contact with him as she pulled them down to his ankles slowly taking his boxers with them. As she stood, he kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans leaving them in a pile on the floor. He reached for the waistband of her jeans grabbing hold of it and pulling her to him; he released the button and pulled them down. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her jeans; wrapping his arms around her, he held her close placing wet kisses along her neck as he ran his hands over her body.

She coiled her arm around his neck cupping the back of his head holding it to her and running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She could feel his muscles flexing as she ran her other hand up and down his back. She moaned softly when he cupped her ass and squeezed it gently, they backed up slowly towards the bed until it pressed against the back of Sam's legs, he lowered her down onto the bed and lay down next to her he trailed his fingers up and down her body as they kissed. She mewed in protest as he broke away from her. She reached out her arms to pull him back down to her but he smiled and shook his head. He moved down the bed and nudged her legs apart with his knee urging her to open them to him, she bent them and he moved and nestled himself in-between them, he trailed his fingers down the inside of her leg slowly making his way towards the top of her thigh.

"Mmmm",

He reached up and stroked his hands over the top of her panties before hooking his fingers under the soft lacy fabric and pulling them down she raised herself up off the bed slightly as he pulled them down and off.

He dropped them to the floor discarding them with the rest of their clothes. Leaning down he kissed and licked at her thigh as he slowly made his way to the top, she whimpered softly, Jack smiled and continued on his journey, she flinched slightly when he reached her centre and reached down between her legs placing her hands on his head,

"Jack wait",

He looked up and saw a panicked look on her face and smiled at her,

"It's ok Sam just relax",

She took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He smiled mischievously at her and winked and she smiled back weakly, he leant down to finish what he started. He began licking her soft folds parting them with his tongue he gently pushed his tongue into her causing her to gasp out loud and clutch his head in her hands. He thrust his tongue in and out of her moist centre and sucked greedily at the juices that flowed from her, he thrust his tongue deeper into her core as her moans grew he knew she was close,

"Oh Jack",

She called breathlessly, he thrust his tongue deeper still until she was arching her body off the bed and moaning loudly, her grip tightened on his hair as she called out,

"Oh….god…..Jack",

She collapsed to the bed panting.

Jack smiled triumphantly, he made his way up her body kissing and licking as he went. He lay upon her gently, stroked her hair away from her face and smiled,

"You ok?"

She nodded and smiled,

"Yeah I'm good",

"Jack that was…..no ones ever……I've never……"

"So was that the first time you've ever had that done",

Sam bit her lip and nodded,

"What did you think",

Sam gave a small laugh,

"It was amazing Jack",

Jack smirked,

"Well it ain't over yet",

Sam raised her eyebrows and smiled,

"Oh good",

He leant down and kissed her tenderly, Sam groaned as she tasted herself on his tongue; soon their kisses became wild and erotic as need swept over them once again,

"I want you Sam",

He said breathlessly,

"Oh Jack please…..I need you…..now",

She gasped,

He shifted slightly then slowly thrust into her, she gasped as his hard cock entered and filled her hot wet core. He stopped giving her time to adjust to him before he started to move in and out of her. He moved slowly at first getting faster and harder pushing himself deeper into her with every thrust he made she matched his rhythm and rocked against him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body to pull him closer spurring him on urging him to go faster and harder, to thrust into her even deeper.

Her muscles tightened around his hard cock she arched her back off the bed into him,

"Jack……."

He thrust into her harder until both their breathing came in short sharp gasps,

"Ohhhh…….oh god……..Jack please………..Jaaaaaack",

She cried out loudly, Jack's movements became erratic,

"Shit",

He murmured, Jack shuddered,

"Oh god Sam",

He cried loudly, as he released his hot wet seed into her moist throbbing core he collapsed onto her, both breathing erratically and gasping for breath, exhausted from the intensity of their orgasms, he stroked her face and she leaned into his touch, he smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Sam",

She smiled back,

"I love you too Jack"

He kissed her again then moved to lie next to her. She turned onto her side and cuddled up to him he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

******************************

Daniel stood at Sam's door and knocked when he got no answer knocked again a little louder and waited, when he got no answer the second time he looked at his watch turned to Janet, Cassie and Teal'c in the car and shrugged, he looked through her window and could see the TV on,

(Well she must be home),

He shook his head and went to the door to knock again when he heard a noise. He paused and frowned,

"What the",

(Did I just hear right),

Daniel stood at Sam's front door with his mouth wide open, he jumped and spun around when Janet came up behind him and touched his shoulder pulling him out of his trance.

"Janet",

Daniel's cheeks were flushed; Janet frowned,

"Daniel what's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh nothing……erm I…..erm……I thought that I erm"

He sighed,

"There's no answer",

Daniel shook his head, again Janet frowned,

"Well she must be in her TV's on and I'm sure that's Jack's pick up on the road in front of Sam's house",

Daniel nodded,

"Mmmm",

Janet looked at him puzzled,

"What",

He smirked,

"Well I think we found Jack, but I don't think that they'll be following us just yet",

Janet frowned, then her eyes went wide as she heard voices coming from inside Sam's house, she coughed and looked at Daniel.

"Did I just hear…..what I think I just heard",

Daniel raised his eyebrows and nodded, Janet blushed slightly,

"Oh….erm….well they sound busy….so erm….maybe we should just leave them to it",

Daniel laughed,

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea, maybe we could call from the restaurant see if they want to join us",

Janet nodded,

"Yeah sounds good let's go",

Daniel put his arm around her and they headed back to the car, Cassie frowned,

"Mum where's Sam"?

Janet felt her cheeks flush and she glanced at Daniel then back to Cassie,

"Erm she err",

"Her and Jack are going to join us later Cass"

Janet smiled at Daniel and mouthed,

"Thank you",

Daniel smiled and nodded,

"Ok let's go",

He started the car and they drove out of Sam's drive and headed to the restaurant.

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait. Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded I've been in bed with the flu, still feelin rough but managed to drag myself out of bed long enough to upload a chapter, again sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

_Daniel's cheeks were flushed; Janet frowned, _

"_Daniel what's wrong?"_

"_Hmm, oh nothing……erm I…..erm……I thought that I erm" _

_He sighed, _

"_There's no answer", _

_Daniel shook his head, again Janet frowned, _

"_Well she must be in her TV's on and I'm sure that's Jack's pick up on the road in front of Sam's house", _

_Daniel nodded, _

"_Mmmm", _

_Janet looked at him puzzled, _

"_What", _

_He smirked, _

"_Well I think we found Jack, but I don't think that they'll be following us just yet", _

_Janet frowned, then her eyes went wide as she heard voices coming from inside Sam's house, she coughed and looked at Daniel. _

"_Did I just hear…..what I think I just heard", _

_Daniel raised his eyebrows and nodded, Janet blushed slightly, _

"_Oh….erm….well they sound busy….so erm….maybe we should just leave them to it", _

_Daniel laughed, _

"_Yeah I think that would be a good idea, maybe we could call from the restaurant see if they want to join us", _

_Janet nodded, _

"_Yeah sounds good let's go", _

_Daniel put his arm around her and they headed back to the car, Cassie frowned, _

"_Mum where's Sam"? _

_Janet felt her cheeks flush and she glanced at Daniel then back to Cassie, _

"_Erm she err", _

"_Her and Jack are going to join us later Cass" _

_Janet smiled at Daniel and mouthed, _

"_Thank you", _

_Daniel smiled and nodded, _

"_Ok let's go", _

_He started the car and they drove out of Sam's drive and headed to the restaurant. _

_****************************** _

**Chapter: 14**

Sam woke up in Jack's arms and smiled she leaned up and kissed him before carefully slipping out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Jack rolled over and reached out for Sam, when he couldn't feel her in the bed he opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Sam",

When he got no answer he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face,

"Sam",

He called a little louder, he frowned,

(Where is….),

He stopped mid thought when he heard the shower running and smiled, he reached for his boxers getting out of bed he pulled them on and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door quietly and walked into the bathroom, and couldn't help but get turned on at the sight of Sam in the shower, smiling he removed his boxers and stepped into the shower behind Sam. He pressed his body against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist crossing them over her stomach he buried his head into the crook of her neck and began kissing the soft skin there; she smiled and groaned in pleasure.

"Mmmm, hey Jack",

"Hey gorgeous",

She turned around to face him, he reached up and pushed the wet hair from her face, he smiled,

"I keep thinking that this is all some kind of dream, that I'm gonna wake up from any second now",

Sam laughed,

"Then you'd better make the most of it hadn't you",

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, he raised his eyebrows and smirked,

"Yeah I guess your right",

She nodded and smiled,

"So what you gonna do about it",

"This",

Their kisses soon became filled with need and desire and they made love right there in the shower, afterwards they finished their shower dressed and headed to the kitchen. Sam made them both a coffee and they headed into the living room. As they walked through the hall, Jack saw a light flashing on Sam's answering machine he frowned as he looked at it.

(I didn't hear the phone go),

"Err Sam you appear to have messages on your phone but I don't remember hearing it ring, do you"?

He smirked,

"Although we were pretty busy",

Sam laughed then cringed,

"What",

"We wouldn't have heard it ring because I turned the ringer down on the phone",

Jack laughed,

"Why would you do that",

Sam cringed again and bit her lip nervously,

"Because Pete wouldn't stop calling and I got fed up with answering it",

Jack raised his eyebrows,

"Oh",

Sam pressed her lips together and nodded,

"That's probably why he just turned up",

Jack nodded,

"Well maybe you should see who was calling",

Sam frowned,

"Yeah I guess I should".

She walked over and pressed play,

"You have two messages, first message",

"Hi Sam it's Daniel me Janet, Cassie and Teal'c are all getting together today and going out for dinner thought that you might like to come. I called Jack too told him to meet us there, we have to go past your house on the way to the restaurant so we'll call in on the way, see you soon",

Sam's eyes widened and she looked at Jack, the machine continued,

'Cough, cough',

The start of the message was someone clearing their throat,

"Erm hey err Sam it's err its Daniel. We err, we're at the restaurant now, we err, we called in but we err, got no answer. Maybe, err, maybe you and Jack could meet us here……*yeah*….oh one sec Sam……*oh yeah true ok*…..err guys…*ow, Janet what, oh yeah*, err sorry Sam, we'll be here for a while yet, so hopefully we'll see you, if not, no worries we'll see you on base on Monday, ok bye".

Sam dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh my god",

She muttered, she lifted her head and looked at Jack, throwing her arms in the air.

"They know, don't they?"

Her eyes widened,

"Oh my god, do you think……do you think they heard us……"

Jack pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh as he replayed the awkward message left by Daniel in his head.

He folded his arms and nodded,

"Yep, I'd say they most definitely know, and I would say that there's a pretty good chance that they heard us".

Sam groaned,

"Now what are we going to do, apart from the embarrassment of our friends hearing us having sex if this gets out we'll get court marshalled".

She dropped her head into her hands again; Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sam, as for this getting out, their friends, their not going to tell Hammond or anyone else, no one is going to find out about this. But if we're going to do this we can't hide from our friends as well. As for them hearing us, I think that it is a small price to pay considering making love with you is the best thing I've ever done. Daniel knows how I feel about you and he's hinted that he thinks you feel the same way. And as for Janet and Teal'c well, they were both there for that whole Za'tark confession thing and they never told Hammond about that did they".

Sam looked up shook her head then smiled,

"You really think we can have a relationship and act like nothings changed when were on base".

Jack smiled,

"Well we've managed to stay professional for the past seven years haven't we".

Sam smiled,

"Yeah we have",

Jack sighed,

"So you sure you want to do this, we could wait"?

"No I don't want to have to wait to be happy anymore Jack, we could lose each other every day. Hell we just did nearly lose each other, I think we deserve some happiness don't you, and I don't care what we have to do".

"Even if it means we have to keep it a secret and break regulations".

Jack smiled,

"Or I could retire again",

Sam laughed,

"So you actually think that you could retire and not get bored, you'd miss all the action",

Jack smirked,

"Not when I'd have you to welcome home I wouldn't".

Sam smiled,

"Yeah, coming home to you sounds good, I could get used to that".

She sighed,

"One day",

Jack frowned,

"Sam…….how do you feel about making it happen a bit sooner".

He paused, Sam shook her head,

"No Jack, not if it means you retiring; you're not ready for that yet, I know your not".

Jack shrugged, Sam sighed,

"Jack I'll stand by you whatever you decide".

She reassured him,

"It's your decision, but I think you should wait a few months before you make it".

"Ok, so maybe I won't retire just yet",

His eyes sparkled with mischief,

"And we get engaged anyway".

Sam's eyes widened in shock,

"I'm sorry",

Sam frowned,

"Jack, what are you talking about".

Jack smirked,

"And I thought you were supposed to be smart",

Sam scowled at him playfully.

"I'm saying that I want to marry you",

Sam swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Jack O'Neill, was that a proposal".

Jack winced,

"Too soon"?

Sam laughed,

"I wouldn't say that",

Jack let out a long slow breath.

"So….."

Sam beamed him a huge smile and nodded,

"Yes",

Jack looked at her shocked.

"Yes, as in yes, yes?"

Sam bit her lip and nodded,

"Yes Jack I'll marry you".

Jack matched Sam's smile pulled her close and kissed her tenderly",

Sam smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace.

******************************

Jack pulled up at the base and jumped out of his truck; he looked around the car park and frowned then looked at his watch.

(Sam should be here by now),

He turned and saw the SF watching him he gave him a nod and started to lock up his truck as slow as possible. When he turned around he was welcomed by the sight of Sam pulling up on her motorbike, he smiled to himself and started over to her.

"Morning Major",

He called with a grin from ear to ear; Sam took off her helmet and got off her bike.

"Morning sir",

She matched his grin with a dazzling smile. He raised his eyebrows,

"So major you have a good weekend"?

"Yes thank you sir, fantastic",

He nodded and smiled,

"That's good".

"So sir how about you",

Jack smirked,

"Oh great, it was really great".

She nodded and smiled and he waved his arm in the direction of the door.

"After you major",

She nodded once,

"Thank you sir";

Once in the lift Jack turned to Sam and smiled,

"You know you're not helping",

Sam frowned,

"Sorry"?

He waved his arm in her direction.

"So what's with the leathers? You know their not exactly making it easy to keep my thoughts pure and only think of you as my second in command".

Sam looked down at the slight bulge starting in Jacks trousers and had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry,….sir, I got held up and ended up running a little late so I came on my bike".

Jack nodded and smirked knowing exactly what had made her late,

"Are we still having that meeting today".

Sam smiled,

"Yes sir",

"Ok how does 1600 hrs in my office sound",

Sam nodded,

"Yes sir sounds good, I have a lot to do in my lab today, I'll tell Daniel and Janet on my way there",

"Ok I'll tell Teal'c".

The doors to the lift opened and they walked out and stopped just out side it. Jack turned and smiled.

"Have a good morning Major",

She smiled back,

"Yes sir, thank you, you too",

He waved his hand as he walked down the corridor towards Teal'c's quarters and Sam headed to the infirmary to talk to Janet.

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait. Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded still not feelin great, again sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

_Once in the lift Jack turned to Sam and smiled, _

"_You know you're not helping", _

_Sam frowned, _

"_Sorry"? _

_He waved his arm in her direction. _

"_So what's with the leathers? You know their not exactly making it easy to keep my thoughts pure and only think of you as my second in command". _

_Sam looked down at the slight bulge starting in Jacks trousers and had to stifle a laugh. _

"_I'm sorry,….sir, I got held up and ended up running a little late so I came on my bike". _

_Jack nodded and smirked knowing exactly what had made her late, _

"_Are we still having that meeting today". _

_Sam smiled, _

"_Yes sir", _

"_Ok how does 1600 hrs in my office sound", _

_Sam nodded, _

"_Yes sir sounds good, I have a lot to do in my lab today, I'll tell Daniel and Janet on my way there", _

"_Ok I'll tell Teal'c". _

_The doors to the lift opened and they walked out and stopped just out side it. Jack turned and smiled. _

"_Have a good morning Major", _

_She smiled back, _

"_Yes sir, thank you, you too", _

_He waved his hand as he walked down the corridor towards Teal'c's quarters and Sam headed to the infirmary to talk to Janet. _

******************************

**Chapter: 15**

Sam walked into the infirmary and looked around. She frowned when she couldn't see Janet so she called to one of the nurses.

"Excuse me",

The nurse turned to face her,

"Yes major how can I help you"?

"Have you seen Dr Frasier"?

"Yes major she's in her office",

Sam smiled

"Thank you",

The nurse nodded and Sam crossed the infirmary to Janet's office and knocked but got no reply.

(That's odd the nurse said she was in here, maybe I'll just leave her a note),

She opened the door and gasped in shock when she saw Janet and Daniel kissing,

"Err guys",

They turned to look at her then started laughing,

"Busted",

Sam laughed,

"You're lucky it was me and not the Colonel or General Hammond",

Daniel grimaced at the thought of Jack finding out they were caught kissing on base, or worse Jack catching them kissing on base.

(He'd never let us live it down)

"So I take it you're official now",

They looked at each other and then to Sam and smiled,

"Yeah we are"

"That's great guys",

Daniel chewed his lower lip nervously.

"Err Sam",

"Yeah",

Daniel glanced at Janet,

"Would you mind not letting Jack know that we were…..you know on base",

Sam laughed,

"Sure Daniel no problem",

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thanks"

Janet frowned and looked at Sam,

"Didn't you want me for something"?

"Oh yeah….well…...err….I needed to see both of you actually, Colonel O'Neill asked me to tell you both that he wants to see us all in his office at 1600 hrs today",

Daniel frowned and glanced at Janet then back to Sam,

"What could that be about"?

Sam shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"Well I better get going I got a lot of work I need to get done before then, I'll see you both later",

Then she turned on her heal and headed out of Janet's office and toward the locker rooms to change.

"Is it just me or does she know more then she's letting on"?

Janet frowned,

"Nope it's not you, she's hiding something"

******************************

Jack walked to Hammond's office knocking on the door he waited for an answer,

"Come in",

Taking a deep breath Jack walked into Hammond's office. He nodded in greeting

"Sir",

Hammond looked up from his reports,

"Colonel, take a seat",

Taking another deep breath Jack walked to the offered chair and sat down.

"What can I do for you Jack"?

Jack took another deep breath looking at the floor. After I few minutes of silence Hammond sighed.

"Is there something that I can help you with Jack?"

"I hope so sir"

Jack muttered. Watching his second in command Hammond grew concerned,

"Son is everything alright?"

Jack smiled weakly

"Well sir, yes and no",

Hammond frowned confused, after a few more minutes of silence Hammond spoke.

"Jack if you want me to help I need to know what the problem is"

Jack looked up and met his gaze for the first time since entering his office,

"Sir……I…..I'm here to erm…..to tell you that…..erm……that I'm in love with Major Carter and…..that erm…..I want to marry her sir".

Hammond forced his face to remain blank and nodded, Jack continued,

"Sir I need to know if there's some kind of loophole that we can work around, or do I have to retire".

He chuckled slightly before adding,

"Again";

Hammond couldn't help the smile that spread over his face,

"Actually son, I've already pulled a few strings".

Jack stared at him a puzzled look on his face.

Hammond chuckled and continued,

"I sent out a memo this morning with the amended rules in it".

Hammond smiled,

"It's a thank you from the president himself Jack, for all the hard work everyone does here, and for actions above and beyond the call of duty. I take it you didn't read it?"

Jack shook his head unable to get his voice to work; Hammond's smile grew,

"Because of the nature of the work that we do here, the fraternization rules have been suspended for the SGC, therefore allowing officers to have relationships up to and including marriage".

Jack frowned and sat up ramrod straight in the chair; daring to hope that this wasn't a dream.

"Sir?"

Hammond continued,

"There will be a few rules regarding professional conduct while on base and on missions of course, I don't expect to find any of my officers fraternizing in the hallways, is that clear?"

Jack smiled and nodded as the reality of what he was being told sank in.

"Crystal sir",

Hammond looked at him sternly,

"Then there's only one more thing we need to discuses"

Jack swallowed hard,

"What's that sir?"

"Make sure I get my invitation to the wedding"

Jack laughed and beamed Hammond a grin so big the General thought his face was going to split in two, Hammond responded with one of his own.

"Yes sir, of course sir, thank you very much sir",

Jack jumped up and walked to the door, he stopped and turned back to face Hammond when he realized that he'd not actually been dismissed, he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry sir",

Hammond laughed in understanding and waved his hand dismissively,

"No problem son, you're dismissed",

Jack smiled again and regarded Hammond sincerely,

"Thank you sir, for everything",

Hammond nodded,

"Jack",

"Yes sir?"

"Just one more thing",

"Anything sir",

Hammond gave him a small smile.

"Look after her won't you son? You know she's like a daughter to me",

Jack smiled warmly at him,

"Always sir",

Hammond smiled and nodded,

"Good",

Jack turned and left Hammonds office. Looking at his watch as he walked back down to his own office,

(Only one hour till I meet with Carter and the others)

He smiled to himself as he entered his office; and looked at the pile of reports on his desk,

"Now to find that memo";

*******************************

Sam rushed down the corridor towards Colonel O'Neill's office. When she got there, she stopped and took a minute to compose herself before knocking.

"Come in",

She opened the door and walked in. Looking around his office, she saw that Janet, Teal'c, and Daniel were already there, seeing a free chair next to Jacks desk she walked over to it and sat down. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Having fun with your latest dohickeys Carter",

Sam smiled shyly,

"Sorry sir lost track of time".

O'Neill took a deep breath, keeping his gaze with Carter,

"Ok, now that you're all here I have a little announcement to make",

He smiled at Sam,

"Carter and I…..well we……"

Daniel sighed,

"Jack its ok, we know",

"You know",

Jack turned to Sam and frowned slightly.

(Did she tell Janet we're engaged?)

Sam knew what Jack was thinking and she shook her head to tell him that she hadn't, Jack turned back to Daniel as he continued.

"Yeah we know about you and Sam Jack",

"What about us"?

"Well we know you admitted you have feelings for each other, finally",

Daniel looked at Janet and smiled before turning back to Jack.

"We've known for a while now",

Jack smirked and glanced at Sam,

"Oh we did more than that Danny boy",

Daniels eyes went wide and he blushed slightly,

"Err….Jack; I don't think that we need to….."

Sam blushed as she realized the double meaning of what Jack had just said. Jack cut across him.

"We're getting married",

Daniel, Janet and Teal'c all turned to Sam; she smiled and nodded at them, Daniel laughed

"Ohhhh, wow guys that's…..that's…."

Janet cut across Daniel,

"Against regs",

She turned to look at Jack shocked,

"It's against the regs, how?"

"Ohhhh yeah that's right"

Daniel looked at Jack puzzled, Jack smirked,

(Looks like I'm not that only one who didn't read my memo today).

"We know we're not getting married just yet, just engaged for now until Jack retires".

Sam answered, Janet shook her head,

"But…..what if you get caught"?

"We know the risks Janet, but we want to be happy while we can".

Janet nodded in understanding smiled weakly and shrugged,

"Ok, if you're sure".

Sam nodded,

"We are"

Daniel who had been watching Jack the whole time frowned,

"Jaaaack",

"Yes Daniel",

"What are you not telling us?"

Jack feigned innocence,

"What do you mean Daniel"?

"I too believe that you are concealing something O'Neill",

Daniel laughed,

"Ha! Don't tell me you retired again"?

Sam's eyes widened in shock and she turned to Jack, an incredulous look on her face.

"Jack you promised you wouldn't",

Jack shook his head and took Sam's hand,

"No I didn't retire again, I promise, and I'm not going to, not for a long time yet anyway".

Daniel's frown deepened,

"Then what are you hiding?"

Jack smirked again and tried to look innocent,

"What makes you think I'm hiding somethin"?

Daniel raised his eyebrows and stared at Jack,

Jack laughed and shook his head,

"Ok, ok, I was just thinking about the new memo that we got today that's all"

Janet laughed,

"You, read a memo, now I know something's going on".

Sam looked confused,

Jack chuckled to himself,

(Sam Carter confused now that's a new one).

Jack mused; he turned to look at each of them in turn,

"So did no one read the memo today"?

They all shook there heads, Jack smiled proudly,

"So I'm the only one?"

Daniel sighed,

"Yes Jack, but what does this have to do with you and Sam?"

"Sir I have to agree with Daniel, we get new memos every few weeks or so",

Jack grinned and handed the memo to Sam.

"Read it",

Sam sighed,

"I can't see what…."

Jack held up his hand stopping her,

"Just read it, ok, please",

Sam huffed,

"Fine",

She flipped it open and began to read.

"Jack since when have you been interested in what the memos say?"

Jack feigned shock,

"Daniel it hurts me to hear you say that, I always read my memos",

He shrugged,

"When I get them that is".

Daniel shook his head and laughed, Sam looked up from the memo wide eyed,

"Hey Carter, you ok?"

Sam turned to look at Jack,

"Sam what's wrong?"

Sam turned to look at Janet then turned back to Jack, who had a smile from ear to ear,

"I don't believe it"

"Oh you can believe it Hammond told me himself",

Janet leaned forward and took the memo from Sam; sitting back and leaning over so Daniel could see it too she began to read.

"Oh my god",

"Guys this is fantastic news".

Janet passed the memo to Teal'c, who nodded his thanks before taking it and beginning to read,

"So does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well Danny, if you think that this means that me and Sam can get married without breaking any regs or waiting for me to retire again, then yep, you're right".

As the information sank in a smile appeared on Sam's face; bigger than anyone had ever scene.

"We have been waiting for you and Major Carter to announce you are to get married for sometime now, it will be a most joyous occasion".

Jack laughed

"Thanks T, hey ya know there's gonna be cake too".

They all laughed,

"What…..it's not a party unless there's cake".

"Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room",

Janet sighed and looked at her watch,

"Well looks like SG2 is back, I'll see you guys later".

She beamed a huge smile at her best friend,

"Sam we'll need to talk; we have arrangements to make for a wedding".

Sam stood as Janet walked over to her, and hugged her best friend,

"I'm so happy for you both".

She leaned close and whispered,

"And I expect all the juicy details ok",

Sam blushed and nodded,

"Thanks Janet, hey who knows maybe you and Daniel will be next".

Janet turned to look at Daniel before turning back to Sam, she smiled and nodded.

"I hope so Sam",

Jack stood,

"Hey you guys wanna meet in the commissary for food"?

They all nodded,

"Ok so commissary at 1800 sound good?"

They all agreed and left, as Sam was about to leave Jack called her back.

"Yes sir?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you I went to see Hammond; I wanted to surprise you".

Sam smiled,

"Its ok I'll let you off this time".

She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips,

"I best get back to my lab, still got loads to finish".

Jack nodded and reluctantly let her go,

"See you in the commissary later",

Sam nodded and smiled,

"Yeah sure youbetcha",

She called as she left for her lab.

******************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait. Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded things in RL have been crazy what with getting ready to go to AT4 on the 13th Nov and the kids being off school for half term, again sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews. I'll be uploading the next chapter later today and the last chapter probably tomorrow, enjoy.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

"_Hey you guys wanna meet in the commissary for food"? _

_They all nodded, _

"_Ok so commissary at 1800 sound good?" _

_They all agreed and left, as Sam was about to leave Jack called her back. _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Sorry I didn't tell you I went to see Hammond; I wanted to surprise you". _

_Sam smiled, _

"_Its ok I'll let you off this time". _

_She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips, _

"_I best get back to my lab, still got loads to finish". _

_Jack nodded and reluctantly let her go, _

"_See you in the commissary later", _

_Sam nodded and smiled,_

"_Yeah sure youbetcha",_

_She called as she left for her lab. _

******************************

**Chapter: 16**

The next few weeks were spent planning the wedding in between missions and when on downtime. SG1 traipsed into the infirmary after their latest mission very dirty very wet and very tired, but no injures for once, well unless you count Daniels sprained ankle. Janet laughed at the sight of them as they walked in, shook her head at Daniel as he limped into the infirmary holding onto Teal'c's arm. She chuckled to herself.

(Why is it always Daniel),

"What happened to you"?

Daniel cringed,

"I err….well it wasn't really my fault"

Janet looked up when she heard Sam laughing,

"Sam"?

Stifling her giggles as best she could and dodging the glare from Daniel Sam spoke,

"Well Janet, you see, he was explaining to Teal'c about hen and stag parties…….when he….err…"

Trying her best not to laugh Sam took a deep breath and continued,

"He tripped over a rock and twisted his ankle",

Janet burst out laughing,

"You tripped over a rock",

"It wasn't my fault"

Daniel whined,

"Oh ok then who's was it the rocks",

Janet teased,

"You're the last person I expected to tease me"

Daniel feigned a hurt expression and Janet tried to calm herself.

"Your right honey I'm sorry, are you in much pain with it?"

"A little",

Daniel pouted,

Janet nodded and told a nurse to get Daniel some pain meds,

"Oh Sam, are you free tomorrow"?

Sam nodded,

"Yeah we're on downtime this weekend",

"Perfect",

Janet beamed her a huge smile,

"What do you say about going to pick your dress tomorrow; only three weeks till the big day"?

Sam's eyes flashed with excitement and Jack smiled; he loved seeing her get excited, it made her eyes the loveliest shade of blue.

"Yeah that'll be great",

Janet gave her a huge smile,

"Good, Cassie's really excited about it; I thought we could make a day of it",

Sam's smile grew,

"Sounds good to me",

Jack rubbed his hands together excitedly,

"Hey you guys fancy coming round mine for a few beers and some poker while the women are out shopping",

"Sure Jack sounds good",

"I will attend also O'Neill",

Jack chuckled,

"Great, then you girls can join us for some food when you're done with your shopping".

Sam and Janet nodded.

"Right lets get you lot sorted out so you can get home",

Janet smiled,

"Why don't you three go shower and get changed while I see to Daniel's ankle, then I'll check you over",

They all nodded and headed out of the infirmary to the locker room; Janet turned to Daniel and shook her head again.

"What am I going to do with you"?

Daniel smiled and looked around the infirmary making sure they were alone,

"You could always kiss it better",

Janet laughed as she turned and waked away to collect what she needed for his ankle.

******************************

Then next day Janet, Sam and a very excited Cassie drove into town to find a bridal shop.

"Oh, mum, there's one",

Cassie called; Janet looked to where her daughter was pointing and smiled,

"Ok just give me a second to park",

They got out and headed towards the shop that Cassie had seen. Cassie grabbed Sam's hand excitedly and pulled her to the shop; inside an oldish woman greeted them with a smile.

"How can I help you",

Cassie jumped up and down excitedly and pointed at Sam,

"She's getting married".

The woman laughed,

"I see, so you're going to need a dress?"

She turned to look at Cassie,

"And I take it you're a bridesmaid"?

Cassie nodded vigorously and beamed her a huge smile,

The woman laughed,

"Ok well our bridesmaid gowns are over there",

Cassie turned on her heal and headed in the direction the woman had pointed.

The woman turned back to Janet and Sam with a smile,

"Hi my name is Mary",

Sam smiled,

"I'm Sam this is Janet and that was Cassie",

"Ok Sam my dear what sort of gown did you have in mind".

"Well I was thinking of ivory maybe something in satin",

"Ok and what style would you like"?

"Erm traditional I think",

Mary smiled then looked Sam up and down,

Then her eyes widened and she smiled,

"Ok, I think I have just the gown, its perfect",

She turned and walked off into the shop leaving a very nervous Sam waiting. After a few minutes, she came back out smiling.

"Sam would you come with me please my dear",

Sam nodded then glanced at Janet and smiled before following Mary into the shop.

"Ok my dear put this on",

She passed Sam a half netted underskirt with hoops at the bottom and she out it on,

"Now what I want you to do is close your eyes",

Sam frowned but did as she was asked and Mary helped her into the gown she had found for her. Mary ruffled and smoothed and arranged the gown where needed, she even helped put on the shoes she had found for her; Sam felt her place something on her head, then she felt her slip something into her hair, a second later she felt something brush her shoulders,

"Ok Sam, open your eyes",

Sam opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

She was wearing an ivory satin gown, the bodice was strapless and fitted, and was intricately decorated with Swarovski crystal beading and pearls on the front and back. On the ruched A-line gown, placed in the pick-ups were ivory satin roses with the same crystals and pearls decorating their centres; it had a chapel length train, which was also delicately and intricately decorated with the same pearls and crystals as the bodice and roses.

As she turned to look at it in the mirror the light reflected off the crystals making them sparkle. She had a sliver tiara with crystals that matched the dress and a long ivory veil that came midway down her back, the veil had ivory pearl droplets spaced out incrementally around its edge. Sam's hand flew to her mouth as she took in every detail. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was no longer Major Sam Carter, now she was Sam Carter soon to be bride of Jack O'Neill. She turned to Mary with tears in her eyes and smiled; Mary held out her hand and smiled back.

"Come on my dear let's see what your friends think",

Sam nodded but didn't speak and followed Mary to where Janet and Cassie were waiting. As she walked out she heard two separate gasps, smiling shyly when she saw their faces and biting her lip nervously she shrugged.

"What do you think guys, any good"?

"Mmm hum"

Janet murmured and nodded unable to speak; as she looked at her best friend's transformation tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my god Sam, you look absolutely gorgeous, you just have to get that dress",

Sam turned to Cassie,

"Thanks Cass".

Janet finally found her voice,

"She's right Sam you have to get that dress its perfect, you look stunning",

Sam blushed,

"Really, you think so? Do you think that Jack will like it"?

Janet nodded,

"Oh yes, he'll love it honey",

Sam turned to Mary,

"Thank you so much, I never dreamed that I'd find a dress this beautiful, is perfect",

Mary chuckled,

"It's my pleasure",

Then she turned to Cassie and Janet,

"Now for you two"

She glanced at Sam,

"What colour were you thinking of",

"Well I would kind of like a dusty Rose colour; do you have anything like that"?

Mary thought for a moment then smiled,

"Come with me"

Sam gathered up her dress and followed Mary, Janet and Cassie. Mary stopped at a rail of dresses; after a few seconds, she pulled out the one she wanted. It was satin, the same as Sam's and a similar style. It was strapless, the bodice was smooth satin, at the waist it was gathered together and slightly to the left with a delicate cluster of crystals; the bodice at the back had a corset tie fastening and came down into a v shape; and it had a cupcake style bottom.

Mary smiled and looked at Janet

"We can attach spaghetti straps to Cassie's so it's not too grown up for her, there's also a matching shawl for you both".

Janet smiled,

"I love it",

"Cass what do you think"?

"I think its gorgeous Sam, do you like it?

Sam nodded,

"I love it Cass you'll look amazing in it"

Janet sniffed,

"You'll look so grown up".

Janet and Cassie tried on the dresses, they fit perfectly; they all went back into the dressing rooms to change when they came back out Mary smiled,

"I can have Cassie's dress ready by next week, is that ok?"

"Yes that's great thank you",

Sam paid for the dresses and accessories they had all chosen and they left.

"Right so where now",

"Well Sam, now we head for Victoria's Secret to find you the perfect lingerie to take his breath away",

Sam laughed,

"Ok let's go".

*****************************

Daniel threw his cards down onto the table,

"I give up; I'm just no good at this"

He folded his arms sulkily, Jack laughed,

"Oh come on Danny boy",

"Jack I haven't won a single game",

Jack shrugged,

"Well maybe you'll win the next round",

Daniel huffed and picked up his cards,

"I doubt it".

Teal'c dealt the cards again, Jacks stomach rumbled prompting Daniel to ask,

"So when do you think the girls will be back",

Jack concentrated on his cards,

"I've no idea Danny but I hope it's soon I'm starved",

Daniel looked at his watch,

"Well they have been gone for quite a while, maybe we should give them a call, see how much longer they be?"

Jack looked at his own watch and frowned,

"Yeah they have been a while".

Daniel looked at his cards sighed and folded then he stood up,

"I'll give them a call see how much longer they'll be",

Jack nodded,

"Sure".

Daniel dialled Janet's mobile number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Janet it's Daniel……how's it going…….you got one great ……oh, we were just wondering when you were going to be back? We're hungry and I miss you…….oh ok, great see you soon……" ;

Daniel smiled,

"Love you too bye".

Daniel walked into the living room with a very contented look on his face Jack looked up when he heard him come in.

"So, when are the girls back?"

"They'll be back in about an hour; Sam's picked her dress and their just getting her erm….."

Daniel blushed slightly, Jack frowned,

"Just getting what Daniel?"

"Her lingerie",

Jack smirked and raised his eyebrows,

"Oh right".

Jack collected his winnings and Teal'c dealt the cards again.

*****************************

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for continuing to read my story; I hope you enjoy this next chapter and find it worth the wait. Again thanks for all the reviews. I should be uploading the next chapter tomorrow, enjoy.

_Last time:_

_******************************_

_Daniel dialled Janet's mobile number and waited for her to pick up. _

"_Hey Janet it's Daniel……how's it going…….you got one great ……oh, we were just wondering when you were going to be back? We're hungry and I miss you…….oh ok, great see you soon……" ;_

_Daniel smiled, _

"_Love you too bye". _

_Daniel walked into the living room with a very contented look on his face Jack looked up when he heard him come in. _

"_So, when are the girls back?" _

"_They'll be back in about an hour; Sam's picked her dress and their just getting her erm….." _

_Daniel blushed slightly, Jack frowned, _

"_Just getting what Daniel?" _

"_Her lingerie", _

_Jack smirked and raised his eyebrows, _

"_Oh right". _

_Jack collected his winnings and Teal'c dealt the cards again. _

*****************************

**Chapter: 17**

"Hey Janet I think I found it, what do you think?"

Janet walked over to Sam and Cassie.

"Oh wow, Sam"

Janet giggled,

"Forget about taking his breath away Sam"

Cassie giggled,

"Yeah, you'll kill him in that";

Sam smirked

"So you think he'll like it?"

Janet and Cassie nodded vigorously,

"Oh yeah, he'll love it".

Sam smiled triumphantly,

"Great, I'll get this one then, what did Daniel say?"

"That their hungry and their wondering when were coming back so that they can eat",

Sam laughed,

"I'll go pay for this then we'll head back",

Janet nodded,

"Ok, sounds good".

After Sam paid, they walked to Janet's car and headed to Jacks place.

*****************************

Jack smiled when he heard Janet's car pull up in his driveway jumping up he went to the door to greet them with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys, how was your day?"

"It was good Jack"

Sam leaned forward and kissed him soundly,

"It was really good",

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and held her close,

"I hear that you got your dress",

Sam beamed him a huge smile and nodded.

"Yep I did",

"And some lingerie too I believe",

"Yep",

Jack's eyes flared with mischief,

"Soooo",

Sam looked at him thoughtfully,

"Sooo, what?"

"Do I get to see it?"

Sam shook her head,

"Nope"

Jack used his best puppy dog eyes,

"Ohhhh please",

Sam giggled and shook her head again,

"No Jack",

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Not until our wedding night",

Jack smirked,

"Sweet",

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Right guys, we ready to order the pizzas?"

Everyone nodded and Jack went to order them.

After the pizzas were gone, Jack sat nervously playing with the label of his bottle and staring into space.

"Hey Jack!"

Daniel watched his friend with concerned eyes,

"Jack!"

Still getting no answer Daniel stood and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder Daniel shook him gently.

"Hey Jack",

"Hmm what Danny",

Daniel looked at his friends pale complexion and frowned.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale".

Jack frowned and stood,

"Yeah Danny I'm fine thanks",

Daniel nodded,

"Ok if you're sure".

"Yeah I'm sure, now who's up for some ice cream"

Cassie's eyes widened with excitement.

"Ohhhh yes please",

Everyone nodded and Jack went into the kitchen to get it smiling to himself. Placing the tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream on to the table Jack passed one to Janet one to Cassie and one to Teal'c. When he looked down and saw that someone had taken one he panicked. Looking at the tubes that were left he saw that the one he'd marked and put aside for Sam was gone. Cursing to himself, he looked up to see who had it hoping it was Sam. Seeing it was Daniel who had taken it, he cursed further.

(How am I supposed to get that back now, if he opens it that's it).

"Daniel",

"Yes Jack",

"That's Sam's"

Daniel frowned,

"Why?"

"Because",

"Because?"

Daniel mimicked,

"Yeah Daniel because……because that's her favourite and because I say so".

Daniel looked at the tubs still on the table,

"Jack there's still a tub of chocolate fudge brownie left".

Jack glared at him,

"Daniel! Give that one to Sam",

"But Jack….."

"Daniel!"

"Jack, its ok there's one left I'll just have that one, it doesn't matter, there both the same".

Jack gritted his teeth,

"No, Daniel, now",

Daniel held up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok jeez",

He passed Sam the tub of ice cream.

Sam smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders at Daniel,

"Thank you"

Jack ground out,

Daniel picked up the last tub and opened it muttering.

"Don't see what the big deal is, there both exactly the same",

Jack glared at Daniel as he watched him out the corner of his eye.

"Ok is everyone ready to put the film on now",

Cassie asked, eager to dissolve the tension that had settled,

Everyone nodded and Cassie got up to press play; she jumped and almost dropped her ice cream when Sam squealed.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up at Cassie and smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry Cass, but look".

Sam held up a ring,

"Ohhhh now I know why you didn't want me to have that one. You should have just said something Jack".

"What was I supposed to say Daniel, hey you can't have that one coz I hid Sam's engagement ring in there".

Sam turned to Jack and smiled.

"You like it?"

"I love it, thank you",

"Sorry it took so long but it wasn't ready till yesterday".

"Oh let me see, let me see"

Cassie squealed excitedly,

"Oh wow its gorgeous Jack".

Cassie frowned,

"I've never seen stones like that before, what it is made of Jack?"

Jack smirked,

"Nothing from this planet",

Sam's head shot up from looking at the ring to Jack.

"What is it?"

"You'll never guess, not in a million years",

Jack laughed. Sam gave Jack her best puppy dog eyes,

"Come on Jack tell me….please".

"Ok, ok",

Jack laughed,

"The clear one is naquada, and the blue ones either side, are from a stone I found when I was on Argos, it reminded me of your eyes, so I kept it".

Sam frowned,

"But how?"

"My cousin's a jeweller, he owed me a favour or two, I asked him if he'd cut them, polish them, and set them for me. He said it wasn't an easy job either. He asked me a few times where I got them from; I just told him I found them on a mission somewhere".

He shrugged,

"I thought, as it was the stargate that brought us together, it would be a nice touch".

Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"So you had that stone for over six years, just because it reminded you of me?"

Jack nodded,

"I wanted to use it for something special; I always hoped it'd be an engagement ring for you".

"Oh my god, that's so romantic",

Cassie cried; Jack lent forward, taking the ring from Sam, he lifted her hand and pushed it on to her finger.

"I love you Samantha Carter, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life".

Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks,

"I love you too Jack",

Jack cupped Sam's face in his hands; he wiped away her tears with his thumbs, then leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

*****************************

The next two and a half weeks past in a blur, Sam sat in her lab anxiously awaiting her dads arrival.

"Off world activation, off world activation",

"Major Carter to the gate room",

Sam smiled, jumping off her chair she ran to the gate room to meet her dad.

_******************************_

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hit the feedback button and let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, I'd just like to start by saying how very sorry I am for it taking so long for me to update;, things in RL have been beyond crazy I've had so much going on, I hope that you enjoy the last chapter of this story; thank you to you all for sticking with my story and for all those who have left me reviews, they mean the world to me and it make my day; _

_Last Time:_

"_The clear one is naquada, and the blue ones either side, are from a stone I found when I was on Argos, it reminded me of your eyes, so I kept it". _

_Sam frowned, _

"_But how?" _

"_My cousin's a jeweller, he owed me a favour or two, I asked him if he'd cut them, polish them, and set them for me. He said it wasn't an easy job either. He asked me a few times where I got them from; I just told him I found them on a mission somewhere". _

_He shrugged,_

"_I thought, as it was the stargate that brought us together, it would be a nice touch". _

_Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes. _

"_So you had that stone for over six years, just because it reminded you of me?" _

_Jack nodded, _

"_I wanted to use it for something special; I always hoped it'd be an engagement ring for you". _

"_Oh my god, that's so romantic", _

_Cassie cried; Jack lent forward, taking the ring from Sam, he lifted her hand and pushed it on to her finger. _

"_I love you Samantha Carter, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life". _

_Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks, _

"_I love you too Jack", _

_Jack cupped Sam's face in his hands; he wiped away her tears with his thumbs, then leaned in and kissed her tenderly. _

* * *

_The next two and a half weeks past in a blur, Sam sat in her lab anxiously awaiting her dads arrival. _

"_Off world activation, off world activation", _

"_Major Carter to the gate room", _

_Sam smiled, jumping off her chair she ran to the gate room to meet her dad._

* * *

**Chapter: 18**

*** The day of the wedding: ***

Jacob stood outside his daughter's room, taking a deep breath he knocked.

"Come in"

Jacob entered the room and stood looking at his daughter,

~My little girls all grown up Selmak~.

Selmak laughed,

~That she is Jacob; that she is~,

Jacob sighed and shook his head. Sam turned to greet who had come into her room; she smiled when she saw her dad.

"Hey dad",

Jacob smiled,

"Sam you…..you look beautiful",

Jacob choked out past the lump in his throat, as he stared at his little girl,

Sam blushed and dropped her head slightly, looking back up at her dad she smiled,

"You think so?"

Jacob nodded and walked over to her.

"You look amazing kiddo; Jack won't know what hit him".

Sam laughed,

"Thanks dad",

She waved her arm towards him,

"You look pretty great too dad".

Jacob chuckled and held his arms out to the sides turning slightly,

"Don't scrub up too bad do I"?

Turning serious, Jacob sighed and took hold of her hands,

"Your mother would be so proud of you".

He said softly, emotion clogging his throat

Tears welled in Sam's eyes,

"You really think so?"

Jacob smiled and nodded,

"I know so Sammy; she'd dreamt of this day ever since you were born".

"She did?"

Jacob nodded,

"Yeah she did kiddo"

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat,

"I wish she could be here dad".

Jacob smiled weakly as a rogue tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, pulling Sam into a hug he spoke into her hair.

"So do I kiddo, so do I".

They were interrupted when someone knocked on the door, and Janet popped her head in.

"Sam!"

Jacob and Sam broke apart, and Sam turned to face Janet,

"Sam it's nearly time to go honey",

Sam smiled and nodded,

"Thanks Janet".

Janet smiled back,

"You need me to do anything in here?"

"No everything's done thanks, Cassie helped".

Janet nodded,

"Oh Janet",

"Yeah",

"Have you spoken to Daniel? How's Jack doin?"

Janet snickered,

"What!"

Sam frowned.

"Well from what Daniel told me he's worried sick, he's panicking that you're going to realize that he's a cankerous old flyboy, with bad knees, who's so not good enough for you".

Sam rolled her eyes and Jacob smirked.

"Right, well I'll go make sure everyone's ready before the cars get here, and give you two some time".

Sam smiled,

"Thanks for everything Janet",

Janet laughed,

"No problem Sam, that's what best friends are for".

Jacob turned to face Sam,

"One more thing before we leave Sammy".

"What's that dad?"

"Close your eyes and turn around",

Sam frowned,

"Why?"

"Please Sam",

"Ok".

Jacob reached into his pocket, Sam puzzled but did as she was asked; closing her eyes, she turned around. Sam felt her dad place something around her neck, reaching up she felt the delicate chain.

"Ok Sammy",

Sam opened her eyes and turned to look in the mirror she gasped and spun around to face her dad when she saw what he had given her. Sam shook her head,

"Dad no, I can't",

Jacob nodded,

"Yes, you can Sam".

"But….but it was mum's",

Jacob smiled wistfully,

"You know your mum wore that on our wedding day, she looked so beautiful".

Sam nodded,

"She always wanted to give it to you on your wedding day Sam".

Sam smiled sadly,

"She did?"

"Yeah she did; she loved you so much you know?"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded,

"Open it".

Jacob said softly,

Sam looked down at the heart shaped locket then popped it open. She took a shaky breath when she saw what was inside, on one side was a photo of her mum and dad on their wedding day, and on he other was a photo of Sam and her mum. Sam looked up with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Oh dad; thank you, thank you so much",

Jacob nodded as another rogue tear made its escape down his cheek. Sam embraced her dad and held on tight.

"I love you Sammy, so does Selmak",

"I love you dad, you too Selmak".

There was a light knock at the door before Cassie popped her head in.

"Sam it's time to go, the cars are here".

Sam pulled back from her dad's arms and sniffed back her tears,

"Thanks Cass, I'm coming now".

Jacob turned away; swiping the tears from his eyes, he walked over to the table. Picking up Sam's bouquet, he walked back and handed it to her. Looping his arm around hers, he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ok kiddo, you ready to go get married?"

Sam laughed,

"Yeah sure youbetcha";

Jacob smirked and shook his head; Cassie laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Daniel stood at the altar with Jack; he sighed and rolled his eyes as Jack paced back and forth again.

"Jack, stand still they'll be here soon",

Jack walked back and stood next to Daniel.

"You don't think she's changed her mind do you Danny?"

Daniel sighed, as Jack asked the same question for the umpteenth time today,

"No Jack, I don't think that she's changed her mind, she loves you",

Jack smiled slightly,

"Yeah I guess your right";

After a few seconds his smile faded, and he looked to Daniel panicked,

"It doesn't mean that she hasn't come to her senses, and realized I'm not good enough for her though",

Daniel shook his head but made no comment,

(When was Jack O'Neill going to realize that he's a better man than he gives himself credit for)

Daniel mused,

After a few seconds Daniel chuckled as a thought occurred to him,

"Ya know, I hope she does show up or".

He raised his eyebrows and looked sideways at Jack; Jack frowned and turned to Daniel.

"What! or what Daniel?"

"Well you know, it could look like"

He waved his hand between them,

"Like we're, you know".

Jack glared at him then turned away looking down the aisle. Daniel shrugged,

"Well I was just sayin",

Daniel muttered, but jack wasn't listening,

Jack smiled as he saw Janet and Cassie start to walk up the aisle. Keeping his eyes forward he elbowed Daniel in the ribs.

"Ow",

Daniel rubbed at his now sore ribs,

"Jack that hurt",

Daniel whined,

Jack rolled his eyes at Daniel's whining.

"Daniel",

"What",

Daniel turned to Jack and saw him looking down the aisle, turning further around he saw Janet and Cassie walking down the aisle towards them.

"Wow",

Daniel gasped,

(Janet looks amazing)

Jack smiled at Janet and Cassie as they reached them; they smiled back and stood to the side of the altar. Jack looked back down the aisle to see Sam stood there, the music started and Sam began walking towards him.

"Oh my god",

He gasped and swallowed hard. Daniel grinned and patted him on the back. Sam beamed him the biggest smile he'd ever seen, he smiled back and took a deep breath. When they arrived at the altar, Jacob kissed Sam's forehead and smiled.

"You look after her Jack",

"Always Jacob, always",

Jack said softly,

Jacob nodded and walked to his seat on the front row next to George Hammond. George smiled at his old friend,

"He's a good man Jake",

Jacob smiled,

"Yeah I know George, I know".

Sam looked up at Jack; he looked so handsome in a traditional tuxedo and tie,

(Oh god he looks so damn sexy).

Sam smiled, and took a deep breath, her nerves starting to get out of control

"Hey",

She said softly,

"Hey yourself",

Jack smiled,

"You look amazing Sam",

Sam blushed,

"Thank you sir",

Jack laughed and waved his hand toward the altar.

"Sam",

Sam's blush deepened as she realized what she'd said. Hearing laughter from her friends and family, she dropped her head and took a deep breath knowing they'd heard her too, looking up she smiled,

"Sorry Jack".

Jack chuckled and tipped his head towards the altar,

"So, you wanna get married?"

Sam gave him her thousand watt smile and nodded,

"Yeah sure youbetcha",

Jack smiled and shook his head at the use of his favourite saying as they turned to face the vicar.

"I love you Sam",

Sam gave him a sideways glance,

"I love you too Jack",

Jack's smile turned into the biggest smile anyone had ever seen,

"Sweet";

"Pissst, Janet, Janet",

Daniel called just above a whisper,

Janet turned to look at Daniel across the aisle and smiled, Daniel smiled back.

"I love you",

He mouthed,

"I love you too",

She mouthed back,

Daniel smirked,

"Will you marry me?"

He whispered,

Janet's eyes widened in shock; then she beamed him a huge smile and nodded.

"Yes",

She whispered,

Daniel punched the air and called out,

"Yes".

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Daniel; Janet was giggled and shook her head, Daniel smiled and blushed slightly,

"Sorry guys, err, you carry on now",

Jack smirked,

"Thanks Danny",

Everyone turned back around and the ceremony continued.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride",

Jack smirked as he pulled Sam close for a kiss,

"Sweet".

The kiss was soft, tender, and full of love, and promise for the future, everyone watched as the happy couple embraced.

No one noticed the man dressed in black stood at the very back of the church,

"This isn't the end O'Neill; you'll pay for what you took from me",

He vowed venomantly, before he silent slipped out a side door into the beautiful summer's day, but it did nothing to quell the jealousy, anger, and pure hatred that was simmering away in his soul, as he walked towards the black SUV parked at the side of the road; opening the door he climbed inside and closed it behind him. He sat back in the seat and stared at his fellow passenger.

"I'm in, tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it, O'Neill's gonna pay",

His companion laughed, an evil hollow sound that echoed in the small space,

"All in good time Mr Shannahan, all in good time".

He crooned, as the car left for an unknown destination.

The End, or is it just the beginning?

Thanks very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here's a link to a picture that looks similar to the dress I had in mind for Sam, it's not exactly the same, just to give you an idea of what I was thinking. .


End file.
